Recuerdos Memorables
by MasasinMaze
Summary: Momo tiene una excelente memoria, una que le permite poder rememorar los recuerdos más significativos que ha vivido junto al chico que ama. Por ello ella se enfrasca en recordar aquellos momentos que atesora con todo su amor, además aun quedaban recuerdos por crear. Diariamente durante una semana se publicará otro recuerdo. Clasificación K por el momento.
1. Lo que ese día significó

_**Como un **__**No muerto**__** has vivido, como un **__**Elegido**__** fuiste seleccionado por tus defectos y virtudes, como **__**Cazador**__** te adaptaste al ambiente y como un **__**Héroe**__** serás recordado por tus acciones desinteresadas a lo largo del trayecto.**_

* * *

Muy buenas a todos y les doy la bienvenida a esta cosa loca que no sé cómo llamar, ¿historia?, ¿colección de cortos?, no tengo ni la menor idea honestamente, básicamente será una semana de Izumo y lo hago en honor al aniversario de la obra del padre del Izumo, el gran Evolvelove que hace dos años ya publicó "Entre Genios", de verdad le recomiendo a todo el mundo que la lean y el resto de sus historias que sin duda son de calidad, asegurado, sin más solo me queda esperar que sea de su agrado.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Boku no Hero Academia le pertenecen a su creado Kosei Horikoshi, por lo cual escribo esta historia ficticia sin lucro alguno y solo por diversión.

* * *

_**Recuerdos Memorables**_

_**Recuerdo 1: Lo que ese día significó**_

Su memoria no era algo de lo que le gustaba presumir, pero si, Momo Yaoyorozu tenía una memoria asombrosa en comparación a otras personas. En la escuela recordaba los horarios de las clases, los eventos, los cumpleaños de sus amigos, las cosas más importantes que les gustaban gracias a que estos mismos se lo dijeron, hasta recordaba el cumpleaños de Aizawa-Sensei que solo lo había dicho una vez al final de un viernes.

Sin duda su memoria ha sido algo de lo que ha estado orgullosa ya que le ha salvado de varias situaciones desfavorecedoras, sin duda era un gran arma que utilizaba la única hija de la familia Yaoyorozu.

Pero la pelinegra no atesoraba su memoria por dichas razones por muy válidas que sean… ella lo hacía por otro motivo.

Ella amaba recordar un día en específico que sucedió hace mucho tiempo, hace varios años, cuando ella todavía era una chica inexperta que estudiaba en Yuuei junto al resto de sus compañeros.

En aquel entonces era la impecable vicepresidenta, amable, dedicada, segura y tranquila como le habían enseñado sus padres, daba una imagen de confianza y perfección además de humildad que le hacía sobrellevar sus días como aspirante a heroína en paz junto al resto de sus compañeros.

En ese entonces solo tenía una meta clara en su vida: convertirse en una heroína, eso lo recordaba perfectamente, ese era su sueño y se esforzaría por hacer que se haga realidad.

Su primer año tuvo altas y bajas a causa de los problemas con la liga de villanos pero al final todo se logró solucionar y en su segundo año por fin pudo vivir su vida tranquila como estudiante, claro que lo más tranquila que podía ser estudiar en una academia de héroes.

Pero un día en específico resaltaba de entre todos los que ocurrieron de ese momento en adelante, no es que los días siguientes no fueran tan especial como ese en particular, en realidad ella atesoraba y amaba cada uno de esos momentos especiales que sucedieron en aquel momento hasta el presente.

Quizás no se estaba explicando bien… no, en realidad le faltaba mencionar un dato importante que arrojaría luz sobre todo el asunto.

Momo Yaoyorozu apreciaba mucho su memoria por una razón, podía recordar los mejores y los peores momentos que vivió a su lado… al lado de _Él_.

Cada día fue especial y único, hasta los peores momentos los recordaba con amor ya que sirvieron para reforzar los lazos que ellos dos tenían.

Así como dice hubo días malos que al final terminaban con uno consolando al otro y resolviendo los malentendidos, hubo días buenos donde simplemente se encontraban sus miradas y sonreían naturalmente como si fuera una ley universal, hubo días románticos donde salieron en citas o simplemente conversaban hasta altas horas de la madrugada sin percibir bien el tiempo… por ultimo pero no menos importante… hubo días memorables.

Días que sin importar el paso del tiempo quedarían marcados en su cerebro por el resto de su vida y seguramente se los llevaría con su alma luego de morir, hasta ese punto confiaba en su memoria que sin duda nunca le ha fallado.

Los días memorables fueron claramente:

La vez que confesaron sus sentimientos por el otro, un recuerdo que sin duda hoy en día le hacia reír al recordar los nerviosos que estaban.

Su primera cita donde ambos eran inexpertos y tímidos.

El primer beso que tuvo, que sorprendente también era el de él.

Su primera vez juntos, una noche tan mágica que aun en la actualidad se pregunta si fue uno de sus muchos sueños.

Su boda cuando ya ambos habían recorrido todo un camino juntos y quedaba todo un largo camino nuevo que recorrer como marido y mujer.

Y por supuesto después vino el nacimiento de su primer hijo, el momento donde se llenó de infinita felicidad al recibir el milagro de ser madre, no solo eso, ser la madre del hijo del hombre que amaba.

Esos días memorables sin duda eran joyas que le gustaba recordar siempre que estaba al lado de él a punto de acostarse a dormir mientras se deseaban las buenas noches.

Pero hay un día que recuerda especialmente esta noche, fue aquel día que dio inicio a toda la travesía que recorrieron juntos…

Era un día común, no, era un poco fuera de lo normal.

Kyouka no le hablo mucho en todo el día y al finalizar las clases ella fue la primera en reunir a las chicas para irse del salón dejándola a ella atrás.

No le resultó extraño a la vicepresidenta, seguramente tenían algo entre manos y de todos modos le fue indiferente, ya se las arreglaría para afrontar los planes que tenían sus amigas.

Ese día le tocó a ella quedarse hasta tarde para limpiar el salón, al final ella se quedó sola en la clase 2-A mientras que por las ventanas entraba la luz del atardecer.

Mientras limpiaba pudo fijarse como encima de uno de los puestos estaba una libreta, por lo cual ella se acercó curiosa.

Revisó la libreta logrando leer el título que decía: "Análisis de Actitudes de Héroes"

Suspiró con una sonrisa sobre sus labios al ya reconocer al dueño de la libreta, nada más un chico de entre todo los demás podría tomarse la libertad de tener algo así.

No es que ella lo reprochara, todo lo contrario, lo admiraba.

Ya a estas alturas la vicepresidenta tenia clara la presencia del peliverde como futuro héroe de renombre y como persona.

Era un chico amable, atento y generoso que siempre se ofrecía a ayudar a pesar de que nadie se lo estuviera demandando, como héroe era seguro, decidido y confiable, sin duda en una batalla contra los villanos era su sonrisa lo que mantenía al resto de ellos con ánimos suficientes para levantarse una vez más.

Momo Yaoyorozu admiraba a ese heroico y amable compañero que tenía.

Lo notó en más de una ocasión, era difícil no hacerlo considerando las cosas que ha hecho y la manera en la que actúa, no es exageración decir que a veces el salón giraba en torno a él.

Por eso la vicepresidenta no podía ignorarlo, siempre tenía un ojo puesto en él para saber qué es lo que haría a continuación, pero siempre era sorprendida, él es una caja de sorpresas.

Al final antes de darse cuenta ya pensaba en él más seguido de lo que estaba dispuesta a aceptar, memorizó los gustos de él cuando Uraraka y Lida le estuvieron interrogando al respecto, memorizó su adorable timidez cuando Mina, Kirishima o Toru le hacían alguna broma para avergonzarle, memorizó hasta cada mínimo detalle de las facciones de su rostro cuando él sonreía determinado a salvar a alguien.

Momo Yaoyorozu no lo sabía en aquel momento, pero eso que estaba comenzando a experimentar es…

**-¿Yaoyorozu?-**, preguntó una voz familiar para la pelinegra que se tensó asustada para luego darse la vuelta para ver al chico que tenía hace unos momentos en su mente.

**-H-Hola Midoriya, ¿q-qué haces aquí?-**, le preguntó ella a él con una pequeña sonrisa mientras que trataba de recuperar la calma, solo fue tomada por sorpresa, nada más.

**-Vine a buscar mi libreta, la dejé por accidente y vine a buscarla-**, respondió el amable chico con una sonrisa algo avergonzada mientras se rasca una mejilla y entra al salón.

La pelinegra se regañó mentalmente por hacer una pregunta tan tonta a pesar de ya saber la respuesta.

De cualquier manera, decidió calmarse y le ofreció a libreta al muchacho. **–Aquí la tienes, me tocó quedarme a limpiar y la acabo de encontrar-**, dijo ella sonriendo levemente observando como el chico se mostraba alegre al ver su libreta mientras acercaba las manos para tomarlas.

**-Muchas gracias Yaoyorozu, no sé qué haría si la perdiera y alguien la le…-**, las palabras murieron en la boca del chico peliverde al ver como la vicepresidenta alejó el libro de sus manos para volver a tenerlo en su completa posesión.

**-¿Oh?, ¿a qué se debe eso?, ¿no se puede leer?-**, preguntó Momo sonriendo divertida causando que un sonrojo se forme en las pecosas mejillas del chico al frente suyo.

Ella aun recordaba a la perfección el motivo por el cual actuó de esa forma, para jugar un poco con él. En realidad esa fue la primera vez que ambos se quedaron solos y podía tomarse la libertad de intentar hacer lo mismo que Mina y Kirishima hacían con él, ella también quería jugar un poco con el tímido y adorable peliverde.

**-N-No es que no se pueda leer!, e-es solo que me da un poco de… vergüenza-**, dijo el chico desviando la mirada nervioso y rascándose la cabeza, cosa que provocó aún más a la pelinegra.

**-Déjame echar un vistazo, por favor-**, pidió ella con amabilidad tomando por sorpresa al peliverde.

**-N-N-No lo sé, no s-será muy interesante, solo son notas-**, le dijo el peliverde timidamente a la vicepresidenta que sonrió divertida al ver los nervios de él y abrió la libreta para luego mostrarse sorprendida.

En la primera página estaba un dibujo suyo en su traje de heroína, la verdad se asombró al ver la exactitud con la cual el peliverde logró plasmar su apariencia, pero también se puso algo nerviosa al solo pensar en el echo en que él estuvo mirándola lo suficiente como para dibujar esa imagen suya.

Habían varios tipos de notas alrededor de su página que parecían enumeradas y ordenadas, considerando la naturaleza de la libreta seguramente eran las cualidades que él logró observar de ella misma como aspirante a héroe.

_1: Gran intelecto, Yaoyorozu sin duda es la chica más lista de la clase y tiene una brillante mente que le permite pensar rápido._

Ya con ese primer dato leído fue suficiente para que la pelinegra se sonrojara un poco y luevo levantara un poco su mirada de la libreta para que su mirada se encontrara con un nervioso Izuku que agachó la cabeza jugando con sus dedos tímidamente.

_2: Tiene una gran capacidad de liderazgo que le permite adaptarse a distintas situaciones diferentes y formular planes que hagan uso de las mejores cualidades de sus compañeros, Yaoyorozu seguro es una gran líder._

_3: Yaoyorozu tiene buenas habilidades en batalla cuerpo a cuerpo, eso sumado a su creación y a su ingenio hacen que en un futuro seguramente será una gran heroína._

_Ya Momo se sentía halagada y avergonzada por partes iguales por esas palabras que escribió el peliverde sobre ella, pero trato de no perder el tiempo y seguir leyendo._

_4: Yaoyorozu es muy amable, ayuda a Aizawa-Sensei y a otros voluntariamente y no pide nada a cambio, sin duda ella es una buena persona._

_5: Cuando Eri vino a visitarnos en los dormitorios pude ver como Yaoyorozu le trataba muy bien, Eri me dijo que le agradaba Yaoyorozu, sin duda ella debe ser muy buena con los niños._

_6: A simple vista es perfecta como se le vea, es inteligente, linda y amable, pero me fijé en que tiene el habito de murmurar un poco cuando está leyendo, no es un dato relevante pero me da gracia que lo hace sin darse cuenta._

Al terminar de leer eso ella se sonroja avergonzada y levanta la mirada para ver directamente al peliverde que sonreía nerviosamente.

**-¿D-De verdad murmuro cuando leo?-**, preguntó ella sonrojada y algo nerviosa recibiendo un asentimiento del chico que desvió la mirada rascándose una mejilla.

_7: Yaoyorozu siempre huele a champú de lavanda, por eso huele bien cuando me pasa por el lado. _

_8: Parece que le gusta mucho la lectura, quisiera saber de qué tipos de géneros le gusta leer._

Y las notas seguían y seguían ocupando el resto de la página y la siguiente a esa, luego también la siguiente y ya luego de esta estaba un dibujo de Tokoyami dando a entender que esa sección era de él.

Momo cerró la libreta profundamente sonrojada y con la mente echa un lio.

En silencio le dio la libreta al avergonzado y nervioso Izuku que no mencionó ninguna palabra y agachó la cabeza un poco para luego comenzar a caminar para retirarse del salón.

Momo se quedó de pie en su mismo lugar hasta que vio como el chico abandonó el salón, una vez él se fue ella se llevó ambas manos a las mejillas que estaban muy coloradas.

Estaba descolocada, nerviosa, avergonzada, confundida y… ¿feliz?, no se comprendía así misma en ese mismo momento.

En ese salón en la tarde la vicepresidenta de la clase 2-A, la estudiante perfecta e intachable estaba sonrojada y luchando contra su mente para tratar de averiguar lo que le estaba sucediendo.

Le resultó extrañamente agradable saber que el peliverde estuvo tan pendiente de ella como ella de él, hasta el punto en que empezó a anotar cosas irrelevantes en su libreta de análisis que se volvió más que nada en una observación minuciosa de ella como persona llegando a halagarle a un nivel más personal de lo que otras personas lo hacían.

Se sentía estúpidamente feliz sin saber el motivo de esto, ¿Por qué se sentía feliz?, no lo llegaba a comprender pero ahora que el chico en cuestión se fue una sensación de incomodidad comenzó a crecer dentro de ella, por lo cual su sonrojo se fue disipando y agachó la cabeza al ver que de nuevo estaba sola en ese salón.

No le dio más vueltas y trató de reanudar la limpieza del lugar para no llegar tan tarde a los dormitorios.

Ella sujeto la escoba que estaba apoyada sobre el escritorio de su tímido compañero y estaba por continuar barriendo, hasta que escuchó el sonido de la puerta abrirse.

**-Mmm… d-disculpa Yaoyorozu-**, dijo el chico de rizos verdes con una pequeña sonrisa mientras entraba con una escoba en su mano.

**-¿Midoriya?-**, preguntó la pelinegra más sorprendida que avergonzada de verle de nuevo. **-¿Por qué volviste?, ¿olvidaste otra cosa?-**, le preguntó la vicepresidenta al muchacho al frente suyo que sonrió algo apenado mientras se rascaba la nuca.

**-N-No, es que quise venir a ayudarte a limpiar-**, respondió él tomando por sorpresa a Momo. **–No quisiera que limpiaras sola así que quise acerté compañía, ¿no hay problema?-**, le preguntó el chico a ella con una sonrisa amable que caló fuerte en la chica que se sonrojó nuevamente.

Lo recordaba muy bien.

Esos hermosos rizos verdes iluminados por la luz del atardecer que entraba por las ventanas.

Sus hermosos orbes esmeralda que eran tan profundos que hasta podía perderse en ellos.

Sus tiernas pecas ubicadas en sus mejillas.

Su cálida y gentil sonrisa a pesar de que él al igual que ella estaba sonrojado.

Por eso puede recordar a la perfección las palabras que dijo en aquel momento ante el ofrecimiento del amable chico frente a ella.

**-Claro, me gustaría oír más de esas notas que escribiste sobre mí-**, respondió la única hija de los Yaoyorozu sonriendo angelicalmente dando inicio a una historia de amor en la cual ambos serían los escritores y los protagonistas.

Y el resto ya se contaba por sí mismo.

Si, esa fue la respuesta que Momo Yaoyorozu le dio a Izuku Midoriya, el chico que más adelante seria su alma gemela, o quizás ya lo eran pero no se dieron cuenta antes de ese punto de inflexión.

Hoy en esta noche tan importante Momo recordó ese día en específico que sucedió hace mucho tiempo, hace varios años, cuando ella todavía era una chica inexperta que estudiaba en Yuuei junto al resto de sus compañeros.

Ella le agradecía a su memoria el permitirle rememorar perfectamente el día que significó tanto para ella, él día en que tanto su amado como ella se habían acercado por primera vez desde que se conocieron.

El día memorable en que todo dio inicio.

_***Fin del Primer Recuerdo***_

* * *

Y eso ha sido todo amigos. Espero que haya sido de su agrado, me queda aclarar el detalle de que la Momo del presente está recordando los sucesos relevantes del pasado, no hay nada trágico al final ni nada parecido. Este capitulo solo fue el recuerdo de ella a aquella tarde donde Izuku y ella dieron el primer paso en su historia juntos. Aclaro también que estos 7 recuerdos o lo que sería esta historia no guarda relación con el propio universo que tengo creado para mis One-Shots de Izumo.

Espero que les haya gustado y si es asi por favor comenten en los Reviews. Sin nada más que decir me despido hasta la siguiente... Sayonara.


	2. Cuando abrimos nuestros corazones

_**Como un **__**No muerto**__** has vivido, como un **__**Elegido**__** fuiste seleccionado por tus defectos y virtudes, como **__**Cazador**__** te adaptaste al ambiente y como un **__**Héroe**__** serás recordado por tus acciones desinteresadas a lo largo del trayecto.**_

* * *

Muy buenas a todos y les doy la bienvenida a este segundo recuerdo de esta "historia", sigo sin saber como clasificar esto así que mejor lo dejo así. Voy a responder a los comentarios de la ayer, aquí vienen:

**Evolvelove:** Exacto, arriba el IzuMo, sin duda es mi ship favorito de BNHA.

**Bucio:** Gracias por otro de tus largos comentarios. Tambien debo decirte que me has sorprendido!, te lo juro que no esperaba que nadie fuera a darse cuenta de que las chicas habían planeado eso con tan poca pista que di, además acertaste muy bien el plan que tuvieron para juntarles, creo que eres un vidente. El encuentro entre Inko y Momo no lo contaré por individual ya que obligatoriamente son 7 recuerdos en esta historia, más voy a comentarlo por encima. Espero que también te guste este recuerdo.

**gabriel gabe:** Gracias por tu opinión, aquí tienes el segundo recuerdo, lo bueno para ustedes es que publicaré diariamente.

**Cario Regun:** Gracias por comentar, aquí tienes el segundo recuerdo, espero te guste también.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Boku no Hero Academia le pertenecen a su creado Kosei Horikoshi, por lo cual escribo esta historia ficticia sin lucro alguno y solo por diversión.

* * *

_**Recuerdos Memorables**_

_**Recuerdo 2: Cuando abrimos nuestros corazones **_

Ella recordaba con cariño los momentos que vivió luego de que ella e Izuku se acercaran más luego de aquella tarde cuando estaban limpiando el salón. Ese fue el punto de inflexión para lo que sería un continuo acercamiento entre ambos, como si ese día los dos decidieran dar un paso para conocerse mutuamente.

Aun hoy en día recuerda divertida la manera en la que reaccionó esa misma noche al llegar a los dormitorios charlando con Izuku, cuando al entrar todas sus amigas le miraban expectantes y se la llevaron a su habitación sin darle tiempo a despedirse del peliverde, una vez en privado le revelaron que ellas fueron las que planearon el dejarle a solas.

Estaba en aquel momento descolocada, confundida y en el fondo agradecida, pero no mostró eso último y les preguntó cómo y por qué lo hicieron.

Al parecer se percataron de que ella ha estado teniendo un ojo puesto en Izuku y también notaron que él le prestaba atención para escribir en su libreta. Por ello Mina que fue el cerebro del plan organizó el procedimiento que harían, Mina, Uraraka y Tsuyu le distraían mientras que Toru sacaba su libreta a la hora de la salida para que volviera por ella más tarde.

Al final su plan le vino muy bien, pero no les dijo eso en aquel momento y solo cambió de tema para evitar que le fueran a interrogar sobre cómo le fue con Izuku.

Los días transcurrieron de ese punto en adelante y ya sentía al peliverde de una manera más cercana que antes, charlaban más a menudo, compartían opiniones sobre películas, libros, novelas ligeras, teatro, etc.

La verdad le sorprendió gratamente el saber que tienen muchos gustos en común, no esperaba que encontraría a otro lector tan dedicado como ella en su mismo salón de clases, siempre lo tuvo al frente pero antes no se dio el tiempo de averiguarlo.

Conversaban al encontrarse en las mañanas, en ocasiones durante los descansos, también él o ella se quedaban en el salón en la tarde para acompañar al otro y ayudarle a limpiar mientras seguían charlando amenamente. Al final hasta comenzaron a charlar seguido en la sala común para recomendarse libros mutuamente, claro que se ganaban miradas del resto de sus compañeros pero estaban tan metidos en su conversación que no les importaba.

Hasta llegaron a intercambiar correos y se hablaban por mensajes cuando cada uno entraba en su respectiva habitación, conversaban sin quedarse sin temas del cual comentar y perdían la noción del tiempo hasta que al darse cuenta ya eran altas horas de la noche y se deseaban las buenas noches.

Si, su acercamiento no escapaba del ojo de sus amigos de la clase A y demás compañeros de la clase B pero tanto Momo como Izuku se mantuvieron ajenos a eso y siguieron acercándose, cada vez más, transcurriendo los días, las semanas y los meses y al cabo de medio año ya algo sucedía con la vicepresidenta de cabello negro.

Momo en aquel momento estaba confundida, asustada, ansiosa y extrañamente feliz de solo pensar en el peliverde.

Pareciera como si por defecto al despertar su primer pensamiento era Izuku para desearle un maravilloso día y al dormir este mismo le tomaba de la mano para acompañarle en sus sueños.

Su día no estaba completo sin ver una sonrisa del peliverde, sin verle reír divertido, sin avergonzarle un poco, sin intercambiar palabra con él… si no interactuaba de alguna manera con ese chico sentía que su día estaba vacío.

Esa "cosa" lo ha sentido en menor medida en hace un par de meses, siempre estuvo en el fondo de ella esa sensación personal e íntima que le hacía sentir el muchacho.

Fue a medida que se fueron acercando y conociendo mejor que esa sensación en su pecho comenzó a hacerse más fuerte hasta el punto en que Izuku era una parte esencial de su día a día.

Era imposible que no se volviera adicta a estar con él, está su amabilidad, su altruismo, su humildad, su inteligencia, su razonamiento, su sentido de lo correcto, su valentía, sus adorables nervios, su tierna timidez, sus hermosos e inocentes ojos, su esperanzadora sonrisa… la lista seguía y seguía y la pelinegra se perdía en su propio tren de entrenamiento hasta que quedó acostada sobre su cama mirando al techo con una sonrisa embelesada mientras abrazaba una almohada a su pecho solo para suspirar.

**-Haaaaa… Midoriya-kun-**, suspiró ella como doncella enamorada y luego se quedó en silencio unos cuantos segundos imaginándose el rostro de Izuku sonriéndole solo a ella.

**-¡Espera!-**, sus ojos se ampliaron sorprendida mientras que sus mejillas se sonrojaban fuertemente y se levantaba de golpe con una fuerte revelación en su cabeza… ¿estaba enamorada?.

No, ella lo sabía, eso no era una pregunta, no importa que tan inexperta fuera en el amor, ella ha visto y leído cientos y cientos de libros, novelas gráficas, dramas y películas románticas como para poder identificar a una chica enamorada.

1: Ella piensa todo el tiempo en él, listo.

2: Ella quiere estar junto a él, listo.

3: Lo extraña cuando no está a su lado, listo.

4: Cada aspecto de él le parece cautivador, listo.

5: El solo hablar con él le alegra el día, listo.

6: Se pierde tanto viéndole que en ocasiones no escucha lo que le dicen, listo.

7: Quiere ser más cercana a él que cualquier otra chica, ¡listo!.

Había aún muchas y muchas más señales para identificar a una chica enamorada, ¡todas estaban listas!, ¡sencillamente en cualquier aspecto ella los aprobaba todas!.

Ya no había duda alguna para la vicepresidenta de la clase 2-A, lo llegó a suponer en las últimas semanas pero ahora era una realidad tan cierta como que Mineta es un pervertido sin remedio.

¡Momo Yaoyorozu está enamorada de Izuku Midoriya!

Luego de esa revelación la pelinegra ocultó su cara en su almohada y chilló, chilló de emoción, felicidad, ansiedad, nervios, era una combinación de varias emociones al mismo tiempo.

Es la primera vez que se enamoraba, además fue de la persona más indicada que ella conocía, después de todo gusta de Izuku Midoriya, él es el aspirante a héroe más prometedor luego de lo que ha hecho y también como persona era un rollo de canela al cual era imposible no querer apoyar.

Si, Momo aceptó su enamoramiento del peliverde, pero a partir de ese punto se quedó completamente perdida.

¿Quería ser su novia?, ¿podía?, ¿él pensaba lo mismo de ella?.

Los días siguientes estuvo un poco rara cuando se encontraba para hablar con el peliverde que parecía más susceptible a avergonzarse de lo usual. Ambos eran un manojo de nervios y tartamudeo cuando hablaban y cualquier pequeño detalle que hiciera uno ponía sonrojado al otro.

Claro que los demás que les veían solo deseaban que de una vez dejaran ese punto muerto y que de una vez se hicieran pareja.

Momo estuvo confundida toda la semana desde que se enteró de su amor por el gentil chico peliverde.

No puede evitarlo, está enamorada de él, quiere hablar más con él, quiere verlo más, quiere conocerlo aún mejor, hay muchas cosas que quería hacer, pero ahora cuando lo veía a los ojos se llenaba de nervios y no podía hablar bien, es como si el amor le pidiera algo pero al mismo tiempo le impedía conseguirlo.

Al final la noche del domingo recibió un mensaje de su teléfono el cual pertenecía a Izuku, ella sonrió como tonta al ver que era de él y de una vez leyó el mensaje.

_**Midoriya-kun: Hola Yaoyorozu, si quieres sube a la azotea, quiero enseñarte algo genial que sin duda no te arrepentirás de ver.**_

Ese era el mensaje, la vicepresidenta no se lo pensó dos veces y se arregló lo suficiente como para permitirse el salir de su habitación para caminar por los oscuros pasillos hasta llegar al ascensor que iba en dirección a la azotea.

Durante el trayecto estaba nerviosa y ansiosa, ¿qué le enseñaría él?, ¿sería que consiguió un libro nuevo?, ¿habrá comprado alguna clase de objeto coleccionable de la última novela ligera que ambos leían?, ¿Qué seria?.

El ascensor se detuvo, las puertas se abrieron, Momo salió algo nerviosa solo para quedarse atónita ante el panorama al frente suyo.

En esa hermosa noche el cielo estaba despejado y había cientos, no, miles y miles de estrellas adornando el cielo nocturno, eran tantas que era imposible contarlas. La vista es preciosa, eso estaba claro, pero la atención de la pelinegra se enfocó principalmente al chico peliverde que estaba apoyado del barandal de la azotea mientras observaba el cielo estrellado con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Momo se acercó hipnotizada a él a paso lento grabándose la imagen en su retina.

Sus hermosos ojos verdes reflejando la luz de las estrellas con asombro infantil que resultaba cautivador.

Esa sonrisa tan honesta y pura que expresaba lo pacifico que se encontraba él en ese lugar.

La luz de la luna sobre su piel y sus hermosos rizos verdes que ganaron un brillo exótico a expensas de la atención de Izuku que estaba demasiado enfocado en disfrutar el paisaje que el cosmos le brindaba.

**-H-Hola Midoriya-kun-**, le saludó ella sonriendo algo nerviosa y con un sonrojo en sus mejillas, causando que el chico lentamente se gire a verla, pero cuando por fin lo hace abre los ojos sorprendido y se sonroja mucho.

**-¿Y-Yaoyorozu-chan?, ¿q-qué haces aquí arriba a estas horas?-**, preguntó Izuku nervioso y confundido como si estuviera acorralado por alguna razón, cosa que confundió a la vicepresidenta.

**-¿De qué hablas?, tú me escribiste para que viniera aquí arriba para enseñarme algo-**, le dijo Momo a su inocente amor platónico que al parecer estaba tan perdido como ella hasta que abrió un poco la boca y chocó su puño sobre la palma de su mano.

**-Ya entiendo, fue Kirishima-kun, hace un rato estaba aquí arriba conmigo y le pedí que pusiera a cargar mi teléfono en mi habitación ya que se iba a dormir-**, explicó el peliverde dando con la respuesta de la situación actual.

Momo se decepcionó un poco por eso y agachó levemente la cabeza. **-¿Entonces no me llamaste aquí?-**, preguntó ella sabiendo la respuesta pero no pudo ocultar su decepción, toda la emoción que sintió de camino se había esfumado.

Por un momento, por un solo momento tuvo la esperanza de que él quería decirle algo importante, algo que ella no se atrevía a decir, pero todo fue solo una ilusión creada por sí misma.

Izuku se sonrojó un poco y se rascaba una mejilla con una pequeña sonrisa. **–B-Bueno… ahora que estás aquí puedes ver conmigo este bonito cielo-**,le dijo Izuku a su amiga para animarla y ella de inmediato se mostró más contenta al oírle.

**-S-Si estás bien con eso-**, respondió ella sonriendo algo tímida pero feliz al fin y al cabo, luego ella se acercó al barandal junto a él para ambos levantar la vista al cielo.

Ambos se vieron sumergidos en un confortable y necesario silencio mientras que frescas brisas de la noche ondulaban por la azotea en una sutil danza que agitaba los cabellos de ambos.

**-Sabes Yaoyorozu-chan, me he estado divirtiendo cuando hablo contigo durante estos últimos meses-**, le dijo Izuku a su amiga que se sintió feliz por sus palabras y esto se reflejó en su expresión.

**-Yo también lo he pasado bien contigo, resulta que somos más parecidos de lo que creí, Midoriya-kun-**, dijo la vicepresidenta sonriendo divertida y a esto se le unió Izuku que asintió con la cabeza.

**-Aun ahora pienso que es increíble que pueda hablar contigo de esta manera-**, dijo el chico causando intriga en la chica que seguía mirando el cielo para no ponerse nerviosa al verle a la cara.

**-¿Por qué?-**, preguntó Momo con curiosidad.

**-Porque eres tú, Yaoyorozu-chan, hace meses atrás no me hubiera imaginado que hablaría así con la chica intachable de nuestro salón, la mejor vicepresidenta-**, dijo el peliverde con calma y expresándose libremente, habían formado la suficiente confianza para comunicarse así.

**-No soy intachable, dejé de serlo cuando decidí acompañarles a rescatar a Bakugou-**, respondió Momo sonriendo algo bromista recordando ese acontecimiento en primer año que había "manchado" su imagen de la chica que siempre se apega a las reglas.

**-Cierto, de nuevo te doy las gracias por ayudarnos, de no ser por ti…-**, decía Izuku para luego dejar un breve silencio que la pelinegra interpretó claramente.

**-No hay de qué, después de todo parte del plan fue mío y decidí ir porque quería hacer algo-**, le dijo ella con tranquilidad.

**-Eres admirable, también eres inteligente, amigable, gentil, de verdad sigo sin creer que sea tu amigo-**, decía el chico causando que las mejillas de la chica se tiñeran levemente de rojo.

**-N-No hace falta que digas esas cosas de mí, n-no son ciertas-**, le dijo Momo a él negándose a verle ya que se volvería todo un manojo de nervios al hacerlo.

Después de todo aquí estaban, él, ella, en la azotea solos con un hermoso y poético cielo estrellado sobre ellos.

Sencillamente si lo veía a la cara haría alguna locura y no quería arruinar su amistad con él.

**-Son ciertas Yaoyorozu-chan, para mí y para los demás eres una grandiosa chica, una espléndida compañera y sin duda una gran amiga, por lo menos yo te considero así-**, le dijo él a Momo que se sentía profundamente feliz por escucharle decir esas cosas.

No sabía qué le sucedía a Izuku en ese momento, sonaba más audaz, más seguro y más directo.

Quizás era que estaba tranquilo debido a la tranquilizadora vista nocturna del cielo, estaba tan sumergido en la calma que seguramente no se daba cuenta de las cosas que decía.

Claro que esto no le disgustó en lo absoluto a Momo que le gustaba esta faceta de su querido amigo y amor platónico.

**-G-Gracias por pensar eso de mi-**, le dijo Momo a Izuku con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas mientras agachaba un poco la cabeza para ver hacia bajo

**-Es hermosa la vista-**, dijo Izuku y Momo asintió en respuesta mientras se dejaba cautivar por la luz de las estrellas en el firmamento.

**-Es cierto, sin duda las estrellas son muy hermosas-**, le apoyó Momo sonriendo calmada viendo el hermoso cielo.

**-No estaba hablando de las estrellas-**, dijo Izuku y esto si provocó que Momo se sonrojara y se girara a ver al chico que estaba a su lado.

Izuku Midoriya tenía un pequeño rubor en sus pecosas mejillas, seguramente estaba igual de avergonzado que ella, Momo lo sabía, Izuku se apenaba con facilidad, pero… aun así él le estaba sonriendo cálidamente a la pelinegra que sentía su corazón latir rápidamente.

Él la miraba a ella, solo enfocado en ella a pesar de que tuviera una preciosa vista de brillantes estrellas decorando el firmamento… Izuku la estuvo mirando a ella desde el principio.

Momo Yaoyorozu se sentía tan conmovida que podría saltar a abrazarle a él de la alegría, pero no lo haría, mantendría la "calma" lo mejor posible, no quería arruinar el ambiente.

Todo lo que continuó a continuación fueron unas frases que tenían un gran peso en cada una de sus palabras.

Lo que se dijeron el uno al otro fue más que suficiente para expresar lo que cada uno pensaba.

Izuku reunió una confianza que ni él mismo sabia de donde sacaba y lo dijo. **–M-Me gustas, Yaoyorozu-chan-**, confesó el joven chico mientras que su corazón latía como loco.

Momo amplió sus ojos impactada mientras se sonrojaba aún más, su mundo con tan simples palabras se había inundado de una luz cegadora que lo embellecía todo a su alrededor, ¿acaso así actúa el amor?.

Da igual, en este punto eso ya no le importaba. Lo importante es que le acaba de ocurrir algo asombroso, algo con lo que muchas chicas sueñan.

El chico que le gusta se le acaba de confesar, ahora ella debía seguir su ejemplo y debía de hacer lo mismo.

La vicepresidenta junto sus manos con timidez mientras miraba directamente a los ojos al rollo de canela del cual se enamoró. **-T-Tu también me gustas, Midoriya-kun-**¸respondió ella causando que un gran peso se liberara de sus hombros al dejar su confesión salir.

En este punto ambos tenían sus corazones agitados, sonrojos en sus rostros y una alegría que ansiaba liberarse de forma explosiva.

Se acababan de confesar sus sentimientos.

**-¿E-Estás de verdad conforme con un chico como yo?-**, le preguntó Izuku a la pelinegra con algo de inseguridad, al parecer esa confianza luchaba contra la poca autoestima que tenía el chico.

**-Eso debería decirte yo a ti, te mereces mucho más que a una chica como yo-**, le dijo Momo a él algo decaída mientras agachaba la cabeza un poco triste de solo imaginar a otra chica junto a Izuku.

Pero ella no esperó que el chico le tomara de las manos con firmeza para mirarle directamente a los ojos.

**-C-Claro que no, t-tu… eres perfecta para mí-**, dijo el muchacho sonrojándose tímidamente pero logrando decir lo que quería.

Momo se sintió feliz de que él le dijera eso, diría que no era exageración que se estaba enamorando otra vez de él.

Ella desvió la mirada algo avergonzada por las palabras de él. **-N-No es cierto, tengo muchos defectos, soy muy inexperta con cosas del amor, soy un poco estricta y lloró con facilidad-**, le dijo Momo a Izuku que comenzó a acariciar sus manos con gentileza y cariño percibido al tacto.

**-A mi… me gusta todo de ti, cuando estas molesta, cuando estás feliz, cuando estás confundida, cuando estás avergonzada, cada faceta tuya me enamora-**, decía el muchacho con una confortante y cálida sonrisa en su rostro, dejando a la pelinegra sin habla.

**-Midoriya-kun-**, fue lo único que podía decir Momo mientras que lagrimillas se formaban en el borde de sus ojos.

**-Me gustas... y la verdad quisiera conocerte aún más para demostrarte que lo que siento es verdadero-**, concluyó el chico de rizos verdes expresando amor y decisión a través de su tono, lo cual caló hasta lo profundo del corazón de Momo que juntó sus manos y las elevó a la altura de su pecho para atraer las manos de su querido amado.

**-Y-Yo… yo también quiero conocerte mejor… quiero mostrarte cuanto me gustas, Midoriya-kun-**, le dijo ella el muchacho con un hermosa sonrisa en su rostro mientras aguantaba las ganas de llorar de felicidad de que este momento de verdad estuviera sucediendo.

Ambos se miraban directamente a los ojos.

Se sonrieron desde lo más profundo de su ser mientras mantenían sus manos unidas compartiendo el confort que estas les brindaban al estar juntas.

Si, sin duda el amor que tenían era mutuo.

Es un amor correspondido.

**-Entonces… ¿me aceptarías como tu novio?-**, le preguntó Izuku a la hermosa chica pelinegra al frente suyo que sonrió divertida mientras se limpia una lagrimilla de su ojo.

**-Solo si tú me aceptas como tu novia-**, respondió Momo sintiéndose realmente dichosa de ser ella la protagonista de su propia historia de amor.

Lo que ella no sabía en ese momento es que esa historia de amor había comenzado hace 6 meses atrás en el aula después de clases.

Izuku le sonrió gentilmente a su ahora novia mientras que sus mejillas estaban levemente sonrojadas. **-Por supuesto… Momo-chan-**, dijo el peliverde tomando el valor para llamarla por su nombre.

Momo se avergonzó un poco al oír su nombre salir de los labios de su ahora novio, pero quería seguir su ejemplo, desde hace meses quería llamarlo por su nombre.

**-I-Izuku-kun-**, dijo Momo con una pequeña sonrisa en su sonrojado rostro viendo al chico que se puso rojo al verle y se cubrió los ojos mientras que la otra mano se la llevaba al corazón confundiéndola a ella.

Sin duda Momo recordaba divertida aquel momento en que ambos jóvenes inexpertos lograron milagrosamente confesar sus sentimientos hacia el otro.

Estando solos debajo de ese cielo estrellado habían formalizado su relación.

Una relación que perduraría a pesar de los días malos, una relación que solo se haría más fuerte al superar las adversidades.

Esa noche bajo el hermoso firmamento, Momo Yaoyorozu e Izuku Midoriya se habían vuelto la pareja a la cual le quedaba un largo trayecto que recorrer.

Así como las estrellas que nacen en el cielo, en esa azotea había nacido la unión de un par de jóvenes estrellas que aún les quedaba mucho que brillar... juntos.

_***Fin del Segundo Recuerdo***_

* * *

Y eso fue todo amigos. Espero que les haya gustado este recuerdo tanto como el anterior. No quiero hacerlos muy extensos así que trato de contenerme, espero que eso no moleste la lectura de alguna manera. Mañana se sube el siguiente así que espérenlo.

Espero que les haya gustado y si es asi comenten en los Reviews qué les pareció. Sin nada más que decir me despido hasta la siguiente… Sayonara.


	3. Todo el tiempo queríamos estar juntos

_**Como un **__**No muerto**__** has vivido, como un **__**Elegido**__** fuiste seleccionado por tus defectos y virtudes, como **__**Cazador**__** te adaptaste al ambiente y como un **__**Héroe**__** serás recordado por tus acciones desinteresadas a lo largo del trayecto.**_

* * *

Muy buenas a todos y les doy la bienvenida a este tercer recuerdo de esta historia. Me alegra el recibimiento que hay, no tengo mucho más que decir aparte de eso, solo que responderé a los comentarios y luego comenzamos:

**Manly bandana:** Gracias, espero disfrutes este recuerdo.

**Bucio:** Gracias por comentar sobre el recuerdo anterior, sin duda me agrada leer esa clase de revisión generalizada de lo sucedido además de acentuar algunos detalles. Tendré muy en cuenta tu idea sobre la historia sobre Izuku y Ochako, ciertamente la idea pega más con ellos dos que con el IzuMo, pues Uraraka es la que quiere retener sus sentimientos pero ese acontecimiento le hará entrar más en razón para actuar.

**Evolvelove:** Exactamente no sé qué responder a eso, pero solo me queda decir: ¡Arriba el IzuMo!, _(Masasin se golpea el pecho con un puño mientras detrás de él se alza la bandera de su pareja OTP de nombre IzuMo)_

**JAlexGamer:** De nada amigo, de nada, siempre estoy para presentarle a nuevas personas mi ship favorito y que si es el caso les agrada entonces puedan disfrutar de ella tanto como yo.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Boku no Hero Academia le pertenecen a su creado Kosei Horikoshi, por lo cual escribo esta historia ficticia sin lucro alguno y solo por diversión.

* * *

_**Recuerdos Memorables**_

_**Recuerdo 3: Todo el tiempo queríamos estar juntos**_

Si, los días se volvieron aún más maravillosos luego de aquella noche en la azotea cuando ambos confesaron sus sentimientos y se habían vuelto una pareja.

Momo no cabía en su felicidad y tenía la certeza de que su novio también ya que siempre le veía con una radiante y linda sonrisa, sencillamente eso hacía más feliz a la vicepresidenta que le gustaba verle de esa manera y solo pensar que era por ella que él estaba así de feliz.

Claro que el secreto de que se habían hecho novios no duró ni un solo día en descubrirse.

Kyouka notó como su amiga estaba más feliz y distraída de lo normal y con pequeñas y directas preguntas logró sacarle toda la información a Momo que con un poco de vergüenza ya había soltado todo.

La noticia se divulgó a Mina y de allí al resto del salón en cuestión de minutos a los 3 días a todos los de su clase sabían de su relación con el pecoso peliverde, quien sabe si también parte de la clase B lo sabía, ella lo desconocía pero Kendo y Setsuna llegaron a comentar sobre el asunto y le felicitaron.

De verdad que sintió pena al saber que otros sabían de su amor hacia el peliverde, le apenaba y no podía evitarlo, aunque no detuvo los comentarios de ellos ya que seguramente la noticia habrá sido una sorpresa para ellos.

No, claro que no. Un poco más adelante ya todas sus amigas le revelaron que era muy obvia en su interés por Izuku y la animaban en secreto a que por fin dieran el paso a formalizar una relación.

Esto tomó por sorpresa a Momo. ¿Tan evidente era?, claramente eso se responde con un "Por supuesto" y luego sus amigas comenzaron a interrogarla sobre cómo le iba con su ahora novio.

Pues no había mucho que contar. Desde aquel día en que se confesaron no han hecho nada que no hayan hecho antes.

Primero se encontraban en la mañana, se sonreían naturalmente y ya estaban conversando jovialmente mientras que cada uno estaba con leves sonrojos en sus mejillas, una conversación ya era suficiente para agitar el corazón de la vicepresidenta de la clase.

Luego iban juntos a la escuela y conversaban de camino, en los descansos llegaban a quedar para volver a dirigirse la palabra y en ocasiones almorzaban juntos. Durante esos momentos trataba de mantener su imagen como una alumna ejemplar y calmada, pero el peliverde se lo complicaba con esa bendita sonrisa que le hacía bajar la guardia.

Llegaban a los dormitorios luego de las clases y luego de interactuar con sus amigos se encontraban en la sala común para ver alguna serie detectivesca juntos. Al final decidieron comenzar a ver una juntos para tener una competición amistosa, una en la cual debían resolver el crimen antes que el otro claramente antes de que se revelara el resultado.

Al final del día se iban a sus respectivas habitaciones y llegaban a quedarse horas conversando por mensaje hasta que finalmente se deseaban las buenas noches. No lo dijo a nadie en ese momento, pero al leer un mensaje de su novio solo podía imaginar su expresión al escribir y eso era suficiente para mantener una sonrisa en su rostro.

Momo era feliz, eso no estaba a discusión, ella sin lugar a dudas se sentía afortunada de poder estar tan cerca del chico que le robó el corazón.

Pero ciertamente no habían tenido una interacción más especial además de lo cotidiano. Ciertamente estaba contenta con la situación pero quería también experimentar las cosas que tanto ha visto y leído en los romances.

Quería tomarse de las manos con él. Ha tenido oportunidades de oportunidades para sujetar su mano como lo haría una novia pero sus nervios llegaban a impedírselo, trataba de animarse pensando en que también le pondría algo nervioso a él, que podría ver su linda expresión tímida y sonrojada, pero al final el latido acelerado de su propio corazón se lo impedida. Ella misma sabía que sería la más afectada al tomar la mano del chico que le gusta.

Quería pasear juntos como una pareja que muestra su felicidad sin ningún impedimento, pudiendo atraer la atención de otras personas que se volteen a verles y que piensen: "Que linda pareja".

Quería llegar a entrar en una tienda con él para ambos buscar cosas que les interesen y comprarlas juntos. Que puedan acompañarse mutuamente y puedan aprender más de los gustos del otro a medida que pasen y pasen al lado de las tiendas.

Claro que todas estas cosas las podía resumir en una sola palabra: Cita.

Momo Yaoyorozu quería desesperadamente salir en una cita con su novio.

Tenía el objetivo claro, quería una cita, pero el problema le surgió al pensar en cómo conseguir una.

¿Se la pedía?, ¿se lo insinuaba?, ¿le daba la oportunidad de que él se la pida?... no tenía ni idea, estaba demasiado indecisa como para elegirse por un plan de acción.

En ese momento solo suplicó que fuera él quien se le pidiera una cita, que salgan juntos, pero dejó tal acción al pensar que era egoísta.

Solo porque ella creía no poder, quería pasarle el peso a su inocente novio que seguramente lo tendría igual de complicado que ella para pedir tal cosa.

¿Entonces que hacia?, ¿se quedaba sin su primera cita para siempre?.

No, por supuesto que no.

Hay algo que le enseñaron sus padres desde pequeña, y eso es a esforzarse por obtener todo lo que quiere, ella es una Yaoyorozu y tenía esa mentalidad grabada en su cerebro.

Si quería algo debía esforzarse para obtenerlo.

Si ella misma no podía invitarle a él ni él podía invitarla a ella, pues solo quedaba una cosa que hacer, por muy extremo que fuese era su última opción para tener su deseada cita con su novio.

Le pediría ayuda a sus amigas.

Sabía que le ayudaría en cuanto se los pidiera, eran muy buenas amigas y estaban dispuestas a ayudarle.

El problema con eso es que puede que los métodos que utilicen no sean del todo normales y eso asustaba un poco a la Yaoyorozu.

¿La avergonzarían?, ¿avergonzarían a Izuku?, ¿alguno terminara realmente incomodo?.

De verdad esperaba estar exagerando al hacerse esas preguntas y solo reunió valor para pedirles a todas por mensaje que fueran a su habitación.

…

Si, como esperaba ellas aceptaron.

Se emocionaron, estaban entusiasmadas con la idea de que ella tuviera una cita y sin duda ya estaban trazando un plan para que ellos salieran en una.

Momo de verdad esperaba no arrepentirse de su decisión.

Al día siguiente luego de clases ella se sentaría con sus amigas para almorzar, ellas no le habían contado nada del plan y eso le inquietaba un poco pero decidió confiar en ellas.

Ella desvió la mirada mientras almorzaba para observar a Izuku que se sentó con los chicos y comenzaron a hablar amigablemente.

Él fácilmente sobresaltaba de entre los demás chicos de la clase, a pesar de que todos tuvieran apariencias únicas a su modo.

Es como si por el solo hecho de ser él, todo el campo de visión de la Yaoyorozu se limitaba a su novio, como si miraba a través de un telescopio y solo tuviera del otro lado a Izuku.

Al final del día observó cómo los chicos se iban todos a los dormitorios en grupo dejando excluido a su novio que caminaba con una pequeña sonrisa en su cara mirando el cielo con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Momo se preguntaba en qué estaba pensando. Debía haber algún motivo por el cual todos los chicos hayan decidido dejarle solo mientras hablaban sobre un tema tan intensamente. Normalmente Iida o Todoroki son inseparables del peliverde así que era extraño verles alejándose de él.

No preguntó nada en ese momento, después de todo sus amigas también se habían ido sin ella y estaba en el mismo estado que su novio.

Decidió no acercarse a él ya que quería observarlo en silencio por más tiempo, solo con eso su interior se sentía cálido.

Al llegar a dormitorio cenaron y ambos ya se dirigían a la sala común para ver televisión, pero Todoroki se las arregla para mantener a Izuku distraído y de la misma manera Uraraka hace lo mismo con la vicepresidenta para platicarle de un pequeño tema sin importancia.

Fue extraño que los interceptaran de esa manera pero la pareja no sospechó nada de lo que estaba sucediendo tras bambalinas, al día siguiente se enterarían de todo el proceso que estaban haciendo sus compañeros para lograr un solo fin.

Al final tanto Todoroki como Uraraka les tomaron de los hombros para darles la vuelta y que se vieran mutuamente mostrándose algo confundidos.

No sabían lo que estaban planeando ellos pero se mostraron avergonzados al ver lo que estaba detrás de la espalda del otro.

Desde la perspectiva de Momo observaba a sus amigas detrás de un sonrojado Izuku sonriéndole mientras cargaban un cartel que decía: _"No seas cobarde y dile ahora, pídele la cita que te mereces"._

Eso la puso nerviosa y contra las cuerdas. ¿Debía hacerlo en ese momento?, ¿frente a ellas?, ¿ahora?.

Su mente se estaba volviendo un lio pero en medio de esa discordia pudo ver como su novio estaba en un estado similar a ella mientras echaba humo de su cabeza.

Le enterneció verlo así de adorablemente avergonzado así que ella se recuperó lo suficiente como para girar su cabeza para atrás y ver los pequeños susurros que estaba oyendo desde hace un rato.

Se sorprendió al ver detrás de ella a todos los chicos cargando un cartel que decía: _"Si no la invitas a salir alguien te la va a quitar, ¡sé un hombre!"_, además en una esquina decía en letras pequeñas _"¡No seas marica, Deku!"_, era claro de quien fue ese comentario además que tenía una firma del autor a su lado.

Momo observó cómo Izuku copió el gesto de ella y se volteó para ver a las chicas con el cartel dedicado a ella.

Despues ambos se miraron a los ojos, hicieron uso de sus brillantes mentes para deducir que ambos estaban en la misma situación y se sonrieron tímidamente mientras se sonrojaban.

**-¿Quieres tener una cita?-**, preguntaron ambos al mismo tiempo para luego sorprenderse y quedarse así unos segundos hasta que comenzaron a reír por gracioso del asunto.

**-Me encantaría-**, respondieron ambos nuevamente al mismo tiempo y luego la sala se llenó de ruido por los compañeros más ruidosos que empezaron a festejar al cumplir su objetivo, cosa que avergonzó más a la pareja que se miraban tímidamente pero se sonreían con cariño.

Y así llegó el día siguiente, un sábado perfecto para que la vicepresidenta tuviera su primera cita.

Ambos por mensaje decidieron encontrarse en el centro comercial en la tarde, más que nada por la vergüenza de hablarlo cara a cara ya que ambos estaban ansiosos y nerviosos con el evento.

Fueron, se reunieron y se quedaron quietos observándose mutuamente.

Ya estaban acostumbrados a verse con ropas civiles, pero dado que era su primera cita juntos había algo de intensidad al solo verse al uno al otro en esa situación.

Ahora son una pareja, esta es su primera cita y la ropa que ambos llevaban las justas para que el otro se sonrojara sin poder despegar la mirada.

Nerviosos decidieron comenzar a caminar a través del centro comercial.

No hubo mucho de lo que tuvieran que hablar al principio, los nervios predominaban y más que nada soltaban algunos comentarios de vez en cuando.

Para Momo no era exactamente lo que esperaba, maldecía el que su corazón estuviera tan agitado pues le impedida ver a Izuku directamente para comenzar a hablarle como ha estado haciendo hasta el momento.

Pero el ágil ojo de la vicepresidenta y su agudo oído logrando ponerla en alerta.

La chica notó como a su alrededor había varias chicas con su atención puesta sobe Izuku que no se percataba de esas miradas mientras observaba las tiendas.

Las chicas no despegaban la mirada y comenzaban a murmurar entre ellas.

Momo no era tonta, sabía que estaban interesadas en él.

Ella misma ha estado presente cuando Mina y Toru susurran de esa manera cuando ven a un chico lindo.

Por ello mismo se sintió un poco molesta con aquellas chicas que observaban al peliverde.

Quizás no se habían percatado de que son una pareja, seguramente era eso. Esas chicas seguramente pensaban que era una simple amiga o quizás un familiar, eso no le gustaba a Momo.

Ella se llenó de coraje ante el mero pensamiento de que quizás alguna de ellas reúna el valor para acercársele a Izuku para comenzar a coquetear con él, eso sencillamente no lo podía permitir.

**-¿M-Momo-chan?-**, fue la pregunta que le hizo Izuku a su nova cuando ella le sujeto la mano y se acercó un poco más a él.

**-S-Somos novios, así que no hay problema-**, le dijo Momo a Izuku con los ojos cerrados y con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, no era la forma en la que esperaba tomarle a él de la mano, pero…

Debía dejarle en claro a las otras chicas que Él es SU novio.

En ese momento ella se percató de que quizás sea un poco celosa y posesiva, pero está bien, ¿verdad?, para una chica de su edad era importante cuidar de su novio, sí, eso es lo que estaba haciendo, es por el bien de él.

**-S-Sabes Momo-chan, lamento no poder hablar mucho, e-es que no esperaba estar tan nervioso-**, le dijo Izuku a la pelinegra que despertó de sus pensamientos para girarse a verle y mirar como sonreía tímidamente.

**-N-No te preocupes, y-yo tampoco he hablado mucho-**, le dijo Momo a su novio con una pequeña sonrisa igual de tímida que él mientras llegaban al frente de una fuente.

Momo se percató de que Izuku estaba algo raro desde hace un rato, no dejaba de mirar en distintas direcciones y parecía algo incómodo, no, esa no era la palabra que buscaba, seguramente estaba agobiado.

¿Acaso estaba agobiado por estar en una cita con ella?, esa pregunta la hizo entristecerse un poco.

No quería hacer sentir a su novio de esa manera.

Pero de un momento a otro él comienza a correr un poco llevándosela de la fuente para al final terminar ambos recuperando el aliento detrás de una esquina a varias tiendas de distancia de la fuente.

**-¿Por qué corriste?, ¿viste algún villano?-**, le preguntó la pelinegra a su novio con seriedad y lista para en cualquier momento comenzar una pelea ahora que tenían sus licencias provisionales.

**-N-No… es que…-**, decía el peliverde algo apenado mientras desviaba la mirada y se rascaba una mejilla, cosa que confundió a la chica.

**-E-Es que varios chicos te estaban viendo y mi… no me gustó-**, respondió el chico sinceramente y tomando por sorpresa a la Yaoyorozu que se sonrojó luego de escucharle.

Estaba feliz, conmovida y de verdad aliviada de que no era la única con esa clase de pensamientos. Al parecer él también tenía la inquietud de que algún chico se acerca a ella para intentar coquetearle.

Momo al ver a su novio sonrojado y tímido a pesar de ahora ser un poco más alto que ella le causó gracias y no pudo evitar reír ligeramente.

**-P-Por favor no te rías de mi-**, dijo el chico agachando aún más la cabeza con el rostro rojo de vergüenza.

Momo se limpiaba una lagrimilla del borde de su ojo mientras le sonreía a él. -N-No me reía de ti, Izuku-kun, es que solo me divierte un poco-, decía la chica recuperándose de su risa para calmar a Izuku que parecía seguir avergonzado.

**-Me divierte que pienses lo mismo que yo, no quería que alguna chica se acercara a ti y entonces tomé tu mano-**, confesó la vicepresidenta sorprendiendo un poco al chico que alzó la cabeza.

**-Y-Ya veo… pues me alivia saber que no soy el único-**, comentó él más tranquilo y su novia asintió en respuesta para luego acercarse unos pasos hacia él tomándole por sorpresa.

**-Además… no es como si algún chico tuviera una oportunidad conmigo, yo solo tengo ojos para ti, Izuku-kun-**, le dijo Momo a Izuku sinceramente para luego dedicarle una linda sonrisa que hizo que el peliverde se llevara una mano al corazón.

**-Momo-chan-**, dijo Izuku captando la atención de ella que le miró intrigada.

**-¿Qué sucede?-**, preguntó ella genuinamente interesada en lo que él tenía que decirle.

**-Eres demasiado linda… no es justo-**, esas fueron las palabras que hicieron que la vicepresidenta ampliara los ojos al mismo tiempo que un fuerte sonrojo aparecía en su adorable expresión de sorpresa.

**-¿¡L-L-Linda!?-**, preguntaba ella muy nerviosa y con su corazón latiendo como loco para luego comenzar a balbucear pero los nervios le hacían tartamudear.

Era sorprendente, con tan simples palabras cayó a merced de su novio que seguramente ignoraba el poder de su opinión.

Izuku Midoriya es un hombre de cuidado, eso es algo que Momo ahora tenía más que claro.

Ya antes lo consideraba un arma peligrosa contra ella por su faceta tímida y adorable, también estaba sin sinceridad y los momentos en que será seguro de sí mismo, pero un halago tan simple le había hecho comprender que todavía no había visto nada.

Luego ella vio cómo su novio le tendió la mano y ella levantó su cara para ver como él le sonreía divertido.

**-Ahora que aclaramos eso podemos seguir con nuestra cita, ¿no crees, Momo-chan?-**, le dijo él a la pelinegra que hipnotizada ya se encontraba sujetando de la mano a su novio y asintiendo con la cabeza para luego ambos comenzar a caminar.

A partir de ese punto si pudo tener la cita que había querido tener con el chico que le gusta.

Fueron a distintas librerías a observar los distintos libros que le llamaron la atención.

Fueron a una pastelería donde compraron un trozo de pastel que compartieron entre ambos.

Fueron también al cine a ver una película que querían ver desde hace tiempo, era una película de superhéroes, una secuela para ser exactos de una película que tanto Momo como Izuku esperaban ansiosos, en las entradas de ambos se podía ver el título: _Avengers: EndGame._

Después de la fantástica película que despertó distintas emociones en ambos, fueron a tomar un descanso cerca de la fuente donde se quedaron conversando jovialmente sobre la pelicula sin borrar la sonrisa de sus caras.

Estaban felices, ya los nervios que en algún momento tuvieron habían desaparecido casi por completo al haberse relajado.

Ahora si parecía la linda pareja que eran a ojos de las demás personas.

Sencillamente todo en realidad era sencillo desde un principio.

Solo tenían que actuar como siempre, ser ellos mismos y las cosas seguirían su curso natural para que todo fuera bien.

Hablaban de la misma manera como lo hacían normalmente, pero había ligeros cambios en sus comportamientos.

Se tomaban de la mano al caminar casi por instinto buscando calor y apoyo en el otro.

Prestaban más atención en el otro para sugerir entrar a la tienda que haya atraído la atención de su pareja.

Los temas de conversación surgían por si solos y su charla era tan fluida que podías esperar que nunca dejaran de hablar, como si estuvieron sincronizados y preparados para charlar hasta el cansancio,

Se querían el uno al otro.

Disfrutaban de la presencia del otro a su lado.

Sus manos se aferraron aún más y siguieron caminando sin rumbo fijo dispuestos a simplemente disfrutar de ese valioso tiempo que tenían juntos.

Quizás hasta caminarían por el parque para simplemente estar más en contacto con la naturaleza, todo lugar era perfecto si estaban juntos.

Si, sin duda su primera cita fue un recuerdo tan agradable y valioso que habló de ella con sus amigas la noche cuando volvieron a los dormitorios.

Claramente estuvieron alegres de escuchar cómo le fue pero no estaban tan sorprendidas como esperó que estuvieran, Mina y Toru apenas chillaron de emoción unas 3 veces, eso era muy poco considerando la forma de ser de ellas. Sin lugar a dudas sabían algo o tenían algo entre manos, no sabía que es lo que era así que no le dio importancia por estar tan centrada en recordar detalle a detalle su primera cita que había finalizado exitosamente cuando volvieron a los dormitorios a las cinco de la tarde para luego ver su serie habitual hasta la cena donde se despidieron.

Claro que esa noche no había terminado allí.

Cuando ellas se fueron de su habitación, el silencio surgió mientras que la calidez de su pecho no se detenía y su corazón saltaba de alegría solo de recordar lo bien que lo pasó con su novio.

Su teléfono vibró un poco y ella no ocultó su sonrisa cuando se lanzó sobre su cama para tomarlo en seguida en sus manos.

Sabía que era él, solo él podía ser.

Sus amigas se acababan de ir y si tenían que decirle algo volverían sin problemas.

Pero él era el único que le escribiría a esa hora, eran casi las 10 de la noche, se pasó casi 3 horas hablándole a sus amigas sobre la cita que tuvieron.

Vio que efectivamente el mensaje era de él y lo leyó.

_**Izuku-kun: Momo-chan, me gustaría que nos viéramos en el lugar de siempre, tengo que contarte algo importante.**_

Ese fue el mensaje y la chica alzó una ceja confundida.

El lugar de siempre era la azotea, ese se había vuelto su lugar secreto luego de que se volvieran pareja.

Le alegraba que quería verla pero presentía que eso debía ser importante si la citaba a ese lugar.

Momo no dudó ni un segundo para arreglarse bien y salir de su habitación en dirección al ascensor en dirección a hablar con su novio.

Si, lo que sucedería sería un recuerdo tan importante que lo separó de su primera cita, como otro párrafo de una historia que le gustaría escribir.

Pues ese ería un momento tan significativo que guardaba la misma importancia que la de su cita, su confesión o la vez que dio el paso para acercarse al peliverde.

Esa seria noche de su primer beso con el hombre que hoy en día es su amado esposo y compañero de vida.

A esa joven Momo Yaoyorozu le esperaría una experiencia que sin duda decidiría su destino al lado de Izuku Midoriya.

_***Fin del Tercer Recuerdo***_

* * *

Y eso ha sido todo amigos. Seguramente esperaron que de una vez este recuerdo terminara tal cual, ¡pero no!, el siguiente es el primer beso y una conversación importante entre Izuku y Momo, ¿tienen curiosidad?, pues mañana tendrán el capítulo así que espérenlo. Espero que no sea molestia que la mitad del recuerdo sea la explicación de como surgió la cita, pues me parecía vago dejarlo tal cual como que: "si, decidieron tener una cita y listo", me parece que siendo ellos dos hay más factores como para que lo decidan de forma tan sencilla por lo cual lo plasme.

Espero que les haya gustado y si es así comenten en los Reviews qué les ha parecido. Sin nada más que decir me despido hasta la siguiente… Sayonara.


	4. Entonces unimos nuestros labios

_**Como un **__**No muerto**__** has vivido, como un **__**Elegido**__** fuiste seleccionado por tus defectos y virtudes, como **__**Cazador**__** te adaptaste al ambiente y como un **__**Héroe**__** serás recordado por tus acciones desinteresadas a lo largo del trayecto.**_

* * *

Muy buenas a todos y les doy la bienvenida a este cuarto recuerdo de esta historia. Estoy haciendo lo mejor que puedo para escribir uno por día pero lo vale, no tengo mucho más que decir aparte de eso, solo que responderé a los comentarios y luego comenzamos:

**AssasinHero:** Vaya, parece que tenemos un valiente aquí, sin duda debes o ser muy valiente o muy tonto para verte los capítulos seguidos, ¡puedes morir si te excedes!, solo te lo digo por tu bien, consume en dosis pequeñas y ten preparada insulina XD.

**Bucio: **Je, yo también vi ese capitulo de Castle, me lo acabas de recordar y sin duda me pareció un buen momento. El detalle de la serie detectivesca es algo que mi novia y yo hacemos para competir, es divertido así como hacen Castle y Beckett. Con respecto a los títulos... quien sabe, cuando todos los títulos estén completos puede que formen algo. Espero que disfrutes de este capitulo tambien.

**Emerl G: **Sabes, aunque se lo diga es decisión suya el hacerlo, créeme que estoy contigo pero no podemos hacer mucho.

**JAlexGamer: **Pues aquí esta el siguiente recuerdo, aquí se demuestra aun más que estos dos sencillamente son una gran pareja, tratarán de negarlo pero para mi es una realidad innegable. Me alegra que te haya gustado el anterior recuerdo, pero ten cuidado si terminas en un coma diabetico, no quiero tener eso en mi consciencia XD.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Boku no Hero Academia le pertenecen a su creado Kosei Horikoshi, por lo cual escribo esta historia ficticia sin lucro alguno y solo por diversión.

* * *

_**Recuerdos Memorables**_

_**Recuerdo 4: Entonces unimos nuestros labios**_

Si, ciertamente ella estaba confundida por el motivo por el cual su novio le citó en la azotea que se había vuelto su lugar especial luego de que se hicieron pareja.

Cierta emoción en su interior existía al pensar que quizás allí arriba va a pasar un momento muy romántico con su novio, solo el imaginarlo hacia que su corazón comenzara a acelerarse.

Se llevó ambas manos al pecho sonriendo cálidamente para sí misma mientras el ascensor seguía subiendo.

Su cita de hoy fue fantástica, sin duda la atesoraría como una memoria muy preciada para ella, no había lugar a dudas con que su primera cita fue todo un éxito.

El ascensor se detuvo y ella salió a la azotea para encontrar de nuevo a su novio apoyando del barandal mientras miraba el cielo nocturno que estaba un poco nublado y la luz de las estrellas no es tan visible como aquella noche.

Momo se acercó a él con una sonrisa en su cara y él se giró a verle con una pequeña sonrisa, cosa que por algún motivo hizo saltar las alertas de la pelinegra.

Lo conocía, no diría que sabía todo de él pero había pasado suficiente tiempo a su lado para identificar ese tipo de sonrisa en su cara.

Él está ocultando algo, algo malo pero lo oculta con una sonrisa, eso de inmediato hizo que Momo se pusiera seria mientras llegaba al frente de él.

**-¿Qué sucede, Izuku-kun?-**, le preguntó ella a él con calma mientras se encontraban cara a cara.

**-Y-Yo… debo decirte algo importante, Momo-chan-**, dijo el peliverde con una leve sonrisa afligida mientras se rasca la nuca.

**-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste en nuestra cita o por mensaje?-**, le preguntó la chica directamente para aclarar esa duda de su mente, debía de saber qué tan serio es el asunto.

**-Es que… no tenía planeado decírtelo todavía-**, al escuchar eso Momo sintió una presión en su pecho pero siguió escuchando. **–La verdad es un secreto que nada más saben mi mamá, All Might y el director, quiero mantenerlo lo más oculto posible-**, siguió hablando el chico bajo la atenta mirada de su novia.

Momo se sintió un poco en conflicto, por un lado estaba tensa por lo que él le diría, era un secreto importante al parecer y él estaba confiando en ella para decírselo, por eso mismo se sentía feliz, él confía en ella para ser una de las pocas personas que lo saben.

**-¿Qué es lo que quieres decirme, Izuku-kun?-**, le preguntó Momo a Izuku mirándolo directamente a los ojos manteniendo la compostura para mostrarse lo más confiable posible, sea lo que sea que le dijera debía corresponder a su seriedad.

Momo notó que su novio parecía más decaído. **–Momo-chan, yo… me iré al extranjero-**, él dijo esas palabras y de inmediato la pelinegra se quedó en un silencioso shock mientras que el mundo se detenía a su alrededor.

**-¿Qué?-**, fue lo único que escapó de sus labios mientras que seguía paralizada viendo a su novio que desvió la mirada no soportando poder verla a los ojos por alguna razón que ella desconocía.

La mente de la chica estaba en la verdadera discordia, un mar de preguntas agobiaba su mente solo superada por maremotos de emociones abrumadoras que nublaban su juicio.

Izuku Midoriya, su novio… se iría.

Esa noticia fue como una cachetada para ella.

No aguantaba el dolor en su pecho y la creciente sensación de vacío que se formaba en su corazón.

¿Por qué se iba?, ¿A dónde se iría?, ¿Cuándo dejaría de verlo?, ¿volverían a hablar?, este tipo de preguntas se hacía Momo Yaoyorozu en olas de ansiedad que comenzaba a desarrollar miedo en su ser. Pero había una pregunta que ocupaba aún más su abrumada mente.

¿Ellos… terminarían?.

**-¡¿Momo-chan?!-**, preguntó Izuku sorprendido y preocupado por ella al ver que lagrimas comenzaron brotar de sus hermosos ojos negros.

Ella se sentía quebrada, rota, fragmentada… incompleta, como si una parte importante de ella haya sido quitaba del rompecabezas que es Momo.

La sola idea de separarse del chico que le gusta le partía el alma, no quería que se fuera.

¡No quería!

Pero… no es decisión suya para obligarle a él a quedarse junto a ella.

Él había tomado su decisión y ella de verdad quería apoyarlo en ello aun si le dolía como si apuñalaran su corazón.

Es normal, ¿a qué clase de chica le gusta la idea de que su novio se aleje de su lado?, no solo eso, que se vaya del país hacia algún lugar del extranjero sin la seguridad de que vuelva a verlo otra vez.

Es agobiante, aterrador, pero sobretodo doloroso.

Su corazón dolía, sencillamente no podía detener las lágrimas a pesar de que no quería afectar la decisión de Izuku.

Ella lo conoce, él es ese tipo de persona que al ver a alguien triste hará todo lo posible para alegrarla, hasta dejar de lado lo que quiere.

Pero Momo no quiere ser un impedimento para él, quería que Izuku hiciera lo que quisiera, que fuera feliz, aun si su separación le hería a ella al recordarle cada día.

Una mano sobre su brazo la despertó de su descarrilado tren de pensamiento para observar como el frente suyo estaba su novio mirándole preocupado mientras limpia sus lágrimas con una mano de manera gentil.

**-¿Por qué lloras, Momo-chan?-**, le preguntó él a ella y Momo sintió como si su corazón se estrujara al recordar todo lo que implicaría que él se fuera.

_**-Sob Sob**_**, P-Porque no te voy a ver nunca más, **_**Snif**_**-**, decía la vicepresidenta sollozando con voz quebrada por la tristeza, cosa que de verdad fue difícil de ver para el peliverde que luego le sonrió levemente.

**-No digas eso, después de un tiempo tengo planeado volver a Japón-**, le dijo Izuku a ella que se sorprendió un poco y sintió como parte de su pesar se aliviana al escucharle a él decir eso.

**-¿En serio?-**, preguntó ella insegura recibiendo un asentimiento de él.

El saber eso aun así no bastaba, aún quedaba el hecho de que terminarían y él posiblemente encontraría a alguien más en el extranjero.

Encontraría a una chica hermosa, alegre, entusiasta, divertida, con iniciativa, segura de sí misma y siempre dispuesta a mostrar lo que siente.

Cuando encuentre a esa chica perfecta entonces él la olvidará a ella completamente siendo solo nombrada como su "Ex" o "aquella chica".

Le dolía pensar en eso y sus lágrimas no dejaron de brotar en respuesta.

¿Esto es lo que significa el amor?, ¿ser feliz y luego sufrir?, a pesar de haber leído tanto del tema no esperaba que el golpe de la realidad fuera tan fuerte.

No quería seguir siendo lastimada, era mejor finalizar de una vez con todo.

**-E-Entonces vas… **_**sob sob**_**, a terminar c-conmigo-**, le dijo Momo a él con tristeza mientras agachaba la cabeza para no verle a la cara, el solo verle apretujaba su corazón ya que él es el chico del que se enamoró, el verle solo le hace recordar el amor que no volverá a sentir por alguien.

Ella lo ama solo a él.

**-¿P-Por qué tendría que terminar contigo, Momo-chan?-**, preguntó Izuku sinceramente sorprendido por las palabras dichas por su novia.

**-**_**Sob**_**, Porque t-te vas al extranjero y… conseguirás a una chica mejor que yo para que sea tu novia y ade-**, fue interrumpida cuando el peliverde la rodeó con sus fuertes brazos para abrazarla y callarla al instante por la sorpresa de estar en brazos del peliverde.

**-Primero que todo, no hay nadie mejor que tú Momo-chan, siempre serás la única para mí, siempre-**, fueron las palabras que la chica escuchó en silencio mientras que más lagrimas salían de sus húmedos y llorosos ojos.

Eran lagrimas agridulces, pues le dolía que su querido novio le dijera tan lindas palabras cuando era inevitable que fueran a separarse y cada uno iría por su propio camino, al final estaba claro que él terminaría con alguien más si se iba ahora cuando acaban de comenzar su relación.

Había visto suficientes novelas y películas de romance para saber cómo posiblemente terminaría esto.

Se separan, cada uno va por su camino, él consigue el amor en otra chica mientras que ella cierra su corazón para no volver a ser lastimada, así se desenvolverían las cosas.

Izuku aumentó la intensidad del abrazo como si hubiera presentido las emociones de Momo. **-Segundo, aún nos queda mucho tiempo antes de que me vaya-**, al escuchar eso la chica amplió los ojos y lo alejó para verle directamente a los ojos.

**-¿Cuándo te vas, Izuku-kun?-**, le preguntó ella a él con cierta tensión en su corazón que palpitaba suplicante de una respuesta favorable.

Izuku le sonrió a la pelinegra que le sostenía firmemente de las manos apretándoselas un poco dándole a entender que estaba reclamando una respuesta.

**-Cuando nos graduemos en tercer año-**, esas palabras fueron mágicas para la chica que sintió como su mundo recobraba parte de su color original.

Se sintió aliviada, las pequeñas lagrimillas en el borde de sus ojos eran de alivio y felicidad, su novio se quedaría más tiempo con ella.

**-¿Por qué estabas tan serio si era algo como eso?, es normal que al graduarte busques un lugar donde trabajar, es normal viajar al extranjero para unirse a una agencia-**, le dijo Momo a su novio mientras que le miraba de forma más estricta por preocuparle de esa manera.

Izuku se mostró algo afligido nuevamente mientras agachaba un poco su cabeza.

**-E-Es que cuando llegue el momento voy a irme durante casi un año, me duele pensar en que cuando llegue ese momento vas a terminar conmigo para que cada uno fuera por su lado-**, le respondió Izuku triste a su novia que se mostró sorprendida al oírle y bajó la cabeza en silencio.

**-Yo de verdad estoy feliz de que seas mi novia Momo-chan, pero no me gustaría hacerte sentir triste cuando te dijera que me iba, por ello lo estuve pensando cuando volvimos de nuestra cita y decidí decírtelo ahora, de esa manera no tendrás que desperdiciar más tiempo en un tonto como y-!-**, decía el chico sonriendo tristemente hasta que es interrumpido por una bofetada en su mejilla que le toma por sorpresa y luego centra su atención en su novia.

Momo aguantaba pequeñas lagrimillas en el borde de sus ojos mientras le miraba enojada.

**-¡No digas eso!-,** le gritó ella a él para luego colocar ambas manos sobre las mejillas de Izuku para que ambos se vieran a los ojos.

Momo suavizó su expresión para dirigirse a él. **-No digas que desperdicio el tiempo en ti Izuku-kun, cuando estoy contigo yo… yo soy feliz, no hay manera en la que quiera terminar contigo solo porque te vas al extranjero-**, le dijo ella al chico para luego sonreírle dulcemente.

**-Pero me iré por casi un año, en ese momento me estaremos a continentes de distancia, no quiero obligarte a tener una relación a larga distancia conmigo, si lo quieres puedes dejarme de una vez para no tener que preocuparte por alguien como yo-**, decía el chico agachando la mirada hacia el suelo pero Momo le levantó la cabeza para que siguiera viéndola a la cara.

**-No voy a terminar contigo Izuku-kun, me gustas-**, le dijo Momo a su novio con una linda y cálida sonrisa llena de afecto que sonrojó un poco al chico.

**-¡P-Pero me iré!-**, exclamó él sin poder entender por qué ella no comprendía el problema que suponía la distancia entre ellos.

Momo ciertamente sabía que sería un inconveniente, historias así las ha leído y visto un montón de veces.

Si hablaba de un final feliz entonces ella tendría que esperar pacientemente a que él vuelva debido a la promesa de que volverían a estar juntos.

Pero… esa no es la clase de persona que es Momo Yaoyorozu.

Momo no espera como una damisela a que su hombre vuelva.

No señor, ella escribiría su propia historia con él.

**-Pues me iré contigo-**, respondió Momo sonriendo alegre y causando que Izuku amplié los ojos sorprendido.

**-¿V-Venir conmigo?-**, preguntó incrédulo el muchacho viendo a su novia que sonrió divertida ante la sorpresa reflejada en su cara.

**-Sí, voy a ir contigo para el extranjero-**, recalcó la pelinegra con seguridad dando por sentado que hablaba muy en serio.

**-P-Pero tu…-**, Izuku por su parte seguía tan sorprendido que no conseguía respuestas para hablarle a su novia que sin duda le tomó por sorpresa.

**-Mi sueño es ser una heroína, no importa el lugar donde esté, además me gustaría explorar más el extranjero y el que esté contigo solo lo hará mucho mejor-**, decía ella sin una pizca de duda en su tono mostrando una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro que la hacía completamente irresistible.

Izuku sabía que cientos de hombres lucharían una guerra sin sentido solo para ver ese tipo de sonrisa.

Pero en el caso de él, lucharía contra el mundo solo para verla a ella con esa expresión tan irresistible al sumarle su impecable belleza.

**-Momo-chan-**, dijo el chico en voz baja causando que Momo alzara una ceja curiosa. **-Me vas a volver loco-**, fue lo que escuchó Momo para luego sonrojarse enormemente.

Enfocó sus ojos en los profundos e intensos ojos esmeralda de Izuku que tenía los labios entreabiertos y un sonrojo en sus pecosas mejillas.

Las nubes del cielo nocturno se estaban despejando levemente dando paso a que la luz de las estrellas adornaran el firmamento sobre ambos adolecentes que estaban solos en el silencio de la azotea.

Izuku rodeó la cintura de su novia causando que ella diera un leve chillido de sorpresa para luego ponerse muy nerviosa mientras que su corazón se agitaba cada vez más y más.

Esa clase de mirada que tenía Izuku puesta en ella… es muy intensa, tan cautivadora que es como si ceder fuera una orden que estaba más que dispuesta a seguir.

Ella sabía lo que vendría, ha soñado con eso desde hace semanas antes de volverse su novia.

Momo quería eso, su corazón a punto de explotar también lo quería… ella reclamaría su primer beso con el que tanto soñó.

**-Izuku-kun, me gustas-**, le dijo ella a él hipnotizada por el momento y luego sonrió feliz al escuchar la respuesta de su novio.

**-Sin duda estoy enamorado de ti-**, fue lo que dijo su novio con un tono que había terminado por cautivarla por completo.

Ella también fue entrecerrando sus ojos mientras que al igual que él acortaba la distancia que los separa.

La vicepresidenta rodeó sus manos alrededor del cuello de su chico mientras que cada uno iba cerrando sus ojos.

Ella le acercó más desde el cuello mientras que él la acercó más a ella desde la cintura apegando sus cuerpos hasta que la distancia que separaba sus labios se volvió cero.

Una explosión, una de distintas emociones que resultaron caóticas y a la vez armoniosas, como si cada una estuviera sincronizada para volverla loca.

El calor y la suavidad de sus labios estaba sobre los suyos.

Podía sentir como sus respiraciones chocaban debido a la nula distancia que tenían sus rostros.

Su corazón bombeaba sangre como loco mientras que su cerebro sufría un cortocircuito por no poder procesar todas las emociones que está experimentando.

Pero una emoción predominaba por encima de las demás: felicidad.

Una felicidad pura de que su amor perduraría más tiempo, una felicidad creada de haber hecho ya planes de acompañar a su novio a donde sea que él fuera una vez que ambos se graduaran, una felicidad de que finalmente la relación entre ellos haya llegado hasta este punto donde por fin se unieron en el amoroso encuentro de sus labios.

Finalmente ella obtuvo su primer beso del chico del cual estaba enamorada.

Obtuvo su beso de Izuku Midoriya.

Sin duda su día no podía ser más perfecto, y si de verdad era posible, pues entonces seguramente le daría un ataque de felicidad y descansaría en paz.

Tuvo su hermosa cita con él y ahora estaban besándose con las estrellas como testigos.

Sin duda no podría dormir por pensar en todas las cosas que le estaban sucediendo. Y si llegara el caso de que se duerme, entonces lo haría con una gran y boba en su cara.

Ahora debería estar más que claro que Momo quiere estar al lado de Izuku.

Durante la escuela y aun después de graduarse quería estar a su lado así como sabía que él estaría al lado de ella.

Ambos estarían juntos, eso es lo que ambos querían y así será.

Y así fue.

Momo e Izuku estuvieron juntos.

Lo estaban aún hasta el día de hoy, esa pareja de inexpertos jóvenes seguían juntos y planeaban seguir así aun si la muerte los separa.

Luego de un minuto ambos finalmente rompieron el beso para recuperar el aire que ansiaba entrar a sus pulmones, al encontrarse sus miradas no podían dejarse de verse mutuamente mientras que los corazones de ambos estaban acelerados por lo que acababan de hacer.

**-E-Eso fue… asombroso-**, dijo Momo llevándose el dedo índice al labio inferior aun saboreando un poco del sabor que había dejado Izuku al tocar sus labios.

Sin duda fue magnifico, seguramente esta no era la primera vez que él besaba, de otra manera no pudo haberse sentido tan bien.

**-E-Ese fue…-**, decía el chico con timidez y un sonrojo en sus mejillas dejando atrás su faceta seductora e intensa para nuevamente tener al rollo de canela al cual la chica estaba acostumbrada.

**-¿Qué estás diciendo, Izuku-kun?-**, preguntó Momo con curiosidad mirando intrigada a su novio que parecía muy avergonzado por algo.

**-E-Ese fue mi… mi p-primer beso-**, respondió Izuku desviando la mirada con adorable vergüenza que hizo que algo en la mente de Momo hiciera _"click"_.

Ella ganó no solo besarse con el chico que le gusta… acaba de llevarse el primer beso de él.

¡Momo Yaoyorozu se llevó el primer beso de Izuku Midoriya!, ¡nadie más!.

Ninguna chica podrá decir eso nunca excepto ella, y eso la llenaba de una indescriptible sensación de victoria.

Pero por sobretodo eso, al ver a Izuku de esa manera tan jodidamente adorable no la despojó del poco autocontrol que le quedaba a la pelinegra.

Ella sujetó a Izuku de sus mejillas para acercárselo y robarle un beso en los labios, a lo cual lo tomó a él por sorpresa pero a los segundos ya cedió para corresponderle a su novia.

¿Los papeles deberían estar invertidos?, posiblemente, pero eso ahora le daba igual a la vicepresidenta que se estaba haciendo adicta al sabor de los labios de su rollo de canela.

Bueno, ella no pudo evitarlo, por lo menos podía decir que ya estaba reclamando su segundo beso y de aquí en adelante reclamaría todos los demás.

Recordaría esa noche en el tejado como la vez en que besó por primera vez a su amado, el primero de muchos besos que vendrían en el futuro.

_***Fin del Cuarto Recuerdo***_

* * *

Y eso ha sido todo amigos. Como vieron esto es lo que tenía preparado para esta parte, en realidad no tengo mucho más que comentar con respecto a esta actualización, solo que pensé en plasmar lo caótico que puede hacer el amor al cerebro racional y calculador que usualmente es Momo. Por algún motivo en las características que describió Momo para la chica que se quede con Izuku me imaginé a Nejire, sin duda pega mucho con la descripción, solo un dato curioso para mi segundo ship favorito, Izujire.

Espero que les haya gustado y si es así por favor comenten en los Reviews qué les ha parecido. Sin nada más que decir me despido, hasta mañana.


	5. Y nuestro amor fusionó el calor de

_**Como un **__**No muerto**__** has vivido, como un **__**Elegido**__** fuiste seleccionado por tus defectos y virtudes, como **__**Cazador**__** te adaptaste al ambiente y como un **__**Héroe**__** serás recordado por tus acciones desinteresadas a lo largo del trayecto.**_

* * *

Muy buenas a todos y les doy la bienvenida a este quinto recuerdo de esta historia. Bueno, debo advertir que el siguiente recuerdo tiene contenido sexual, por lo tanto recomiendo leer bajo su propio riesgo, no es necesario completamente el leerlo para seguir la secuencia de recuerdos, por lo tanto perfectamente pueden saltárselo al siguiente. Es necesario que ponga una advertencia, pues no se es suficientemente precavido, así que están avisados. No tengo mucho más que decir aparte de eso, solo que responderé a los comentarios y luego comenzamos:

**boons-007:** Pues ahora sí tuvieron su primera vez y eso si se puede mal pensar, que bien que te hayan gustado los anteriores recuerdos. Pd: Haré más Izuku x Kyouka con el tiempo, espéralo. Pd2: El Fem Todoroki lo tengo planeado desde hace un tiempo, cuando tenga la oportunidad subiré sobre eso.

**Bucio: **Sin duda es graciosa la escena que describes, eres libre de pensar si sucedió durante el lapso de tiempo que pasó luego de esa noche. Sabía que algunos pensarían que Izuku le contaría sobre el One For All pero eso vendrá un poco más adelante cuando se gradúen, solo es un dato. También pienso que Mina puede sobre reaccionar de esa manera, no sería extraño viniendo de ella.

**Laewo: **Ese fue una pequeña broma mía, sabía qué pensarían en eso pero no fue así XD.

**JAlexGamer: **La verdad es entendible que tengas esa pregunta, pero si, si se puede, solo deja que en el recuerdo de la boda te lo demuestre XD. No sé si predijiste que se venía escena Lemon pero de cualquier modo aquí está, así que esto se va a descontrolar.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Boku no Hero Academia le pertenecen a su creado Kosei Horikoshi, por lo cual escribo esta historia ficticia sin lucro alguno y solo por diversión.

* * *

_**Recuerdos Memorables**_

_**Recuerdo 5: Y nuestro amor fusionó el calor de nuestros corazones al volvernos uno**_

Si, ella y el chico mantuvieron su relación felizmente luego de su primera cita y su primer beso que habían ocurrido el mismo día.

Luego de eso hubo momentos graciosos, momentos íntimos y románticos, algunos malentendidos que daban algunos momentos no tan buenos que al final fortalecían el lazo que ambos protegían, sencillamente no está de más decir que disfrutaron su noviazgo y no cambiarían ninguno de esos momentos por nada del mundo.

Se saludaban al verse en las mañanas, se sonreían naturalmente como si fuera parte de su rutina, se iban a la academia juntos, conversaban en los descansos, almorzaban juntos la mayoría del tiempo y en proyectos eran los primeros en hacer pareja para realizarlos juntos.

Sencillamente eran unos tortolitos a ojos de cualquiera que los viera.

Sus amigos no tuvieron problemas al ver el acercamiento de ellos dos y se sintieron felices por ellos, por lo cual les daban su espacio si lo necesitaban y ciertamente también se tomaban su tiempo para bromear con ellos y avergonzar a la pareja que era muy susceptible a eso.

De esa manera ya transcurrió un año luego de que se hicieron pareja, ambos estaban ya en su tercer año en Yuuei y quedaban por lo menos algunos meses antes de que fueran a graduarse.

Si, esos días de escuela sin duda fueron los mejores de su vida para la Yaoyorozu que no podía estar más feliz con su vida.

Tiene un novio apuesto, adorable, amable y sensible que la quiere.

Tiene amigas que la apoyan con todo y están para aconsejarla cuando las necesita.

Y por supuesto ya quedaba poco para que su tiempo como estudiante terminara y por fin cumpliría su sueño de ser una heroína.

Esto particularmente le alegraba ya que luego de la graduación ella se iría con Izuku al extranjero para entrar a alguna agencia y recolectar experiencia como héroes.

¿Ya mencionó que tiene un novio apuesto y sensible?, pues lo volvería a decir, lo tiene y sin duda fue la razón principal por la cual sus días se llenaron de una amplia gama de colores y emociones.

Si, él se había vuelto su pensamiento más recurrente en todo el transcurso de un día.

Izuku Midoriya era su mejor amigo y su novio, eso es un hecho que se negaría a cambiar.

Pero ahora las cosas habían subido cierta escala imaginaria, pues su relación había subido de nivel en cierto día en específico.

Su primer aniversario, ya había transcurrido un año luego de que oficialmente comenzaron a salir.

Eso estaba en su mente desde las recientes semanas, pensaba en como festejarlo con él, en qué manera podría conmemorar tan grandiosa fecha.

Sus amigas por desgracia solo podían aconsejarle en base a lo que oían, pues las relaciones que ellas tenían con sus novios no habían durado tanto como la de ella y el peliverde así que estaban en las mismas condiciones.

Uraraka con Iida solo han salido por 9 meses. Mina y Kirishima por 8 meses. Jirou y Kaminari apenas unos 6 meses. Tsuyu con Tokoyami solo hace 4 meses. Finalmente Toru con Ojiro solo 2 meses.

En resumidas cuentas ellas estaban tan perdidas como Momo de como celebrar el aniversario que ella tendría con su novio peliverde.

Se quedó en su habitación la noche anterior tratando de pensar en algo que poder regalarle o algo que podrían hacer juntos para pasarla bien, pero cada idea era descartada por no ser lo suficientemente buena según ella.

Al final el día llegó, ella estaba algo insegura de qué es lo que harían para celebrar su aniversario.

Por suerte Izuku la sorprendió gratamente al tener varias cosas preparadas.

La llevó en una cita donde pasearon por un parque, compraron helados, visitaron algunas tiendas del centro comercial, él alquiló un bote por el cual navegaron por un pequeño lago por donde varias parejas y familias convivían felizmente.

La mañana y la tarde se les había pasado volando haciendo varias cosas que el peliverde ya tenía planeadas con antelación. La pelinegra bien pudo teorizar que él se quedó hasta tarde planificando ese día y eso le hizo un poco de gracia pero aun así se sintió feliz de que Izuku fuera de esa manera tan detallista y dulce.

Al final él la sorprendió con una cena lujosa en un restaurant nuevo que habían abierto.

Al saber eso ella se castigó mentalmente por no haberlo pensado, ella era rica, bien pudo haber preparado algo por el estilo pero no se le había ocurrido.

La cena estuvo bien, charlaron contentos comentando algunas cosas graciosas que ocurrió durante su cita como los ocasionales celos de ambos al ver a otros observándoles.

La comida estuvo deliciosa y al finalizar ambos ya se encontraban caminando de vuelta a Yuuei tomados de la mano.

Momo sabía que Izuku lo había pasado bien en su cita, podía notarlo por el buen humor en el que estaba y esa imborrable sonrisa que se dibujaba en su cara.

Pero ella se sentía un poco culpable, pues todo lo que hicieron en el día fue planificado exhaustivamente por él, es como si el día en su totalidad fuera su regalo para ella.

Pues la verdad así lo consideraba ella, ese día era un regalo sin lugar a dudas, no había otro nombre para eso, pues gracias a él había tenido un maravilloso día y el que ella no haya preparado nada le hacía sentirse culpable.

Ya era de noche ese sábado, varios de sus compañeros habían ido a casas de sus familias para pasar el fin de semana con ellos.

Básicamente en el edificio solo habían com compañeros que se encontraban en sus habitaciones.

La sala común estaba vacía y el silencio reinaba en el edificio.

Izuku escoltó a Momo hasta estar ambos al frente de la habitación de la pelinegra.

Momo abrió la puerta de su habitación y luego se dio la vuelta para mirar a la cara a su novio que sonreía contento.

**-Fue un gran día Momo-chan, me divertí mucho-**, le dijo él a ella con alegría y ella se sonrojó levemente mientras agachaba la cabeza.

**-S-Si, yo también me divertí mucho, Izuku-kun-**, decía ella algo apenada y nerviosa mientras que jugaba con sus dedos.

Izuku alzó una ceja para luego agacharse un poco para tratar de verle la cara a su novia. **–¿Te encuentras bien?, estás algo roja-**, le preguntó él preocupado y la chica cerró sus ojos con fuerza para luego lanzarse sobre él para besarle en los labios, tomando al chico por sorpresa.

El beso comenzó siendo suave, cariñoso y cálido, ese tipo de besos han sido el pan de cada día, principalmente cuando estaban en privado.

Pero a medida que pasaban los segundos, Momo iba aumentando la intensidad del beso sorprendiendo un poco al peliverde que se dejó llevar y correspondió con la misma intensidad que ella.

El beso se hizo picante, apasionado e intenso, apenas y se daban tiempo para respirar ya que uno volvía a poseer los labios del otro en lo que sus respiraciones chocaban contra sus rostros sonrojados.

Momo rápidamente lo jala para que entre en su habitación y él cierra la puerta al entrar, claro que ninguno de los dos detuvo al apasionado encuentro que estaban teniendo.

Izuku colocó sus manos sobre su cadera mientras avanzaba hasta que ella cayó de espaldas sobre su cama. Él no esperó ni un solo segundo para colocarse encima de ella para seguir explorando su boca, ella un poco tímida se dejó llevar mientras que enlazaba sus manos detrás de la cabeza de su novio.

Ambos se separaron un poco del otro para verse a los ojos mientras respiraban pesadamente.

**-M-Momo-chan, tu… ¿estás segura?-**, preguntó él preocupado por ella y conteniendo sus propios deseos carnales que se alborotaban al verla de esa manera.

Momo aún se mostraba tímida pero asintió con una pequeña sonrisa en su cara.

**-Solo porque eres tú-**, respondió ella esbozando una dulce sonrisa que tuvo un efecto poderoso en el peliverde.

Ella gimió dulcemente al sentir como él descendió a su cuello para comenzar a besarle en ese lugar y morderle un poco en ese lugar.

No es la primera vez que él la hacía gemir, pues anteriormente han tenido breves sesiones de besos y caricias cuando las cosas pasaban de románticas a algo más picantes, pero siempre lograban controlarse para no llegar más lejos que eso.

Pero eso se acabó, pues Momo ya lo había decidido.

Su regalo de aniversario para Izuku sería su primera vez.

Tenía un poco miedo, eso no lo podía negar, pero presentía que estará bien, después de todo su pareja es Izuku, si era él pues ese miedo se desvanecería.

Pero ciertamente ella estaba algo sorprendida por las acciones tan sutiles y a la vez apasionadas que efectuaba su novio, le esperaba más torpe e inexperto pero sabía la manera en la cual besarle para hacerle sentir muy bien.

Quizás él había esperado esto también, por eso es que se estaba dejando llevar.

Momo no lo negaría, también ha tenido algunos sueños húmedos con su chico y ha esperado tener el valor para dar el paso junto a él, y ahora por fin llegaría ese momento.

**-Tu piel está un poco fría-**, comenta Izuku sonriendo divertido para encubrir los nervios que tenía internamente.

Momo sonríe un poco y le sujeta de las mejillas para ambos juntar sus frentes.

**-Me lo dices tú, estás ardiendo, si estás enfermo podemos detenernos-**, le dijo Momo a su novio con cierto tono juguetón para tratar de tranquilizar su agitado corazón, pues podía sentir el calor propio del cuerpo del peliverde que estaba encima de ella.

**-No… estoy bien así-**, respondió él susurrando y sonrojándose levemente para luego volver a asaltar la boca de su amada que dejándose poseer ya estaba moviendo sus manos para desabotonar la camisa de su chico.

Y así lo hizo, tenía vista completa del abdomen marcado y desarrollado que tiene su novio que ahora sin duda le superaba en altura. Se había vuelto todo un hombre pero no dejaba de tener esos rasgos que la tenían completamente enamorada.

Él entendió su mensaje y se quitó la camisa pero de la misma forma durante las caricias y besos él comenzó a quitarle gentilmente la falda y desabrochaba la parte superior de su camisa, dando libertad a que se muestre el sostén negro que ella lleva puesto.

**-N-No mires tanto, d-da vergüenza-**, le dijo ella a él cubriéndose un poco los senos ya que Izuku se había quedado unos segundos viéndolas en silencio.

Él murmuró un "Lo siento" antes de comenzar a darle leves chupetones en el cuello mientras pasaba una mano por debajo de su camisa para sentir su suave piel para subirla levemente.

Momo se cubrió la boca mientras se estremecía ante el tacto de la áspera mano de su novio sobre su piel hasta llegar a agarrarle un pecho y acariciárselo suavemente.

Ella no aguantaría mucho de esa manera y lo sabía, así que le tomó del rostro para comenzar a besarlo mientras que pasaba sus dos manos por las hembras de su rizado cabello verde y también por su amplia espalda donde habían algunas cicatrices.

Momo logra escuchar un suspiro en su oído que le da a entender que sus caricias logran tener un efecto en su novio que le miraba directamente a los ojos con _esa_ mirada.

Esa mirada que atravesaba toda sus defensas y la hacía caer rendida a sus pies, es como si fuera su arma secreta, pero ahora estaban en un contexto diferente al usual. Esa mirada tenía algo que especialmente la estremeció desde su cabeza hasta la punta de sus pies: Deseo.

Sin duda él estaba excitándose y ella sin duda estaba en las mismas que su novio.

Lo deseaba, quería acariciarlo más, quería besarle más, quería oírle gemir y suspirar de esa manera que le enciende, quería ser una con él esa noche.

Momo comenzaba a expulsar su respiración más caliente ya que el calor de su cuerpo le estaba comenzando a molestar.

Ella voluntariamente se comenzó a desabrochar el resto de la blusa mientras que juntaba su boca a la de su amado para comenzar a explorarla sin vergüenza ni restricciones.

Esa noche ya no serían la pareja tímida e inexperta, serían la pareja que poseídas por el deseo mutuo se complacerían el uno al otro.

Él aumentó las caricias en sus pechos y su otra mano acariciaba sus piernas para luego subirla para agarrar su trasero y comenzar a estrujarlo para probar su redondez, lo cual la hizo a ella gemir un poco más.

Ella se despojó de su camisa quedando ahora solo con su ropa interior negra mientras que él aun llevaba puesto su pantalón.

**-N-No es justo-**, esas palabras escaparon de la boca de ella sin que se diera cuenta y comenzó a desabrocharle el pantalón a su novio sin dejar de compartir caricias y besos con él.

Al final lo desabrochó y él se encargó de quitárselo por instinto para seguir complaciendo a su novia que sentía un cosquilleo dentro suyo.

**-Eres demasiado bella-**, le susurró Izuku a ella en el oído y ella se sintió feliz y avergonzada al mismo tiempo, pero sobre todo su cuerpo se sentía aún más caliente y comenzó a frotar sus piernas entre sí.

Estaba algo perdida en este punto, su mente estaba nublándose por el deseo y su cuerpo reaccionaba a cada gesto que su novio empleaba sobre ella.

Esos besos eran trampas mortales en los cuales deseaba perderse por horas.

Esos susurros acalorados eran música para sus oídos.

Esos pequeños gruñidos que ella lograba sacarle eran victorias que Momo se aplaudía.

Esas caricias que él le proveía le atormentaban, el pequeño roce de su piel contra la de él era un placer culpable del cual no quería librarse.

Todo eso la estaba volviendo loca, ¿se volvió una pervertida?, no, quería pensar que no, es solo que sencillamente bajo tales circunstancias no había manera de que ella no se sintiera complacida y excitada a la vez.

Su novio sabia los lugares exactos por donde complacerla y como si jugara con ella comenzó a hacer círculos sobre su vientre.

Ya no aguantaba, estaba húmeda allí abajo y apenas podía contener sus gemidos, su razón estaba pendiendo de un hilo y todo su cuerpo se estremeció ante la llegada del orgasmo que llegó como una gran ola de placer.

Gimió aún más alto que antes mientras que múltiples leves espasmos la atormentaban.

Su cuerpo se relajó y cedió cansada mientras recuperaba el aliento jadeando pesadamente mientras miraba el rostro de su novio.

Se sintió increíble, normalmente cuando se tocaba así misma no llegaba a sentirse de esa manera, pero gracias a Izuku se había sentido complacida.

Pero Momo quería que él se sintiera bien, que no solo ella recibiera ese trato tan especial.

Ella le besó en la boca amorosamente por unos cuantos segundos para luego separarse.

La pelinegra se acomodó en su cama tímidamente preparándose para lo que vendría a continuación.

No pudo evitar soltar un suspiro al ver el cuerpo de su atractivo novio que seguía mirándola con esa mirada llena de deseo, él chico lindo y tímido que había conocido se había vuelto una sexy fruto prohibido del cual ella quería llevarse la primera mordida.

**-Momo-chan, yo… no tengo condones-**, le dijo él a ella suavemente y manteniendo la distancia como conteniéndose a seguir avanzando.

Ella se sonrojó en su lugar mientras que sostenía sus brazos por encima de su pecho.

**-E-Esta bien… e-es un día seguro-**, le dijo Momo a Izuku que se mantuvo dudoso durante unos segundos como si meditara sobre actuar o no hacerlo.

Momo lo conocía demasiado bien, seguramente él estaba pensando en el remoto caso de que llegue a quedar embarazada. Lo más probable es que no se preocupe por sí mismo sino que estaba pensando en la manera en la que eso la afectaría a ella.

Ese dulce chico seguía conteniéndose por ella.

Eso le sacó una leve risa a Momo que extendió sus manos hacia él para invitarle a acercarse.

**-Te quiero Izuku-kun, está bien, no tienes que contenerte-**, dijo la pelinegra sonriendo dulcemente y feliz mientras que sus mejillas siguen teñidas de carmín.

Izuku al escucharle sintió un duro golpe en su ser y se aproximó a su novia para colocarse nuevamente con sus caras cerca mirándose mutuamente.

**-Te amo-**, esas palabras escaparon de los labios del peliverde, esas dos palabras dejaron sin aliento a la vicepresidenta. **–De verdad te amo, Momo-chan-**, eso fue un remate para la chica que amplió los ojos sorprendida.

Se repitieron en bucle una y otra vez como si fuera un eco permanente dentro de su cabeza.

Algo tan fuerte como el deseo surgió nuevamente en ella, era felicidad.

El chico al frente suyo lo decía con completa honestidad reflejada en su expresión, ella lo supo al ver sus profundos orbes verdes imitando un océano esmeralda del cual no había fondo.

Izuku Midoriya la ama a ella, ahora se sentía invencible.

**-Yo también te amo, Izuku-kun-**, respondió con el mismo amor en su tono para luego ambos unirse en un profundo beso lleno de pasión y cariño por el otro.

Se deseaban, se amaban, ya no había nada más que decir al respecto, no hay razón por la cual deban echarse para atrás.

Las manos de él se colocaron en su espalda desabrochando con algo de torpeza su sostén para luego lanzarlo a un lado de la cama.

Él plantó su mirada sobre los senos de ella que a pesar de estar avergonzada no se cubrió.

**-Son preciosas-**, le dijo él hipnotizado para luego proceder a chupar y lamer uno de sus pezones sacándole varios gemidos a ella que no podía controlarse ante tanta estimulación.

Ella no se quedó atrás y comenzó a posar sus manos sobre su fuerte pectoral para comenzar a descenderlas por su caliente torso.

Una vez llegó al bóxer de él sintió un gran bulto y sintió su cabeza acalorarse de los nervios pero no se detendría al haber llegado tan lejos.

Comenzó a acariciarle a él por encima de la tela para sacarle algunos gruñidos al peliverde que seguía entreteniéndose con sus senos.

Ambos se detuvieron y se miraron nuevamente a los ojos para unir sus labios en un beso francés lleno de pasión al cual muy pocas veces al recurrido en sus breves sesiones de besos.

Se separaron al minuto recuperando el aire e Izuku se alejó un poco para tener una completa vista de su novia.

Ella se avergonzó un poco pero sabía que ya lo necesitaba, necesitaba llegar rápido al siguiente escalón o se volvería loca.

Momo procedió a quitarse tímidamente las bragas revelando su lugar prohibido a su novio que ahora tenía una vista completa del cuerpo divino de la pelinegra que tenía por novia.

**-A-Ahora te toca a ti-**, le dijo ella a él algo nerviosa pero buscando que ambos estuvieran en igualdad de condiciones, no quería ser la única avergonzada.

Él se mostró algo nervioso por su petición pero aceptó y procedió a quitarse la última prenda que llevaba puesta.

Momo ensanchó los ojos y se cubrió la boca sorprendida mientras veía al amiguito de Izuku que de "amiguito" no tenia nada.

Se sintió intimidada y algo asustada ante el solo hecho de pensar que esa vara de carne estaría dentro suyo.

Pero no se echaría para atrás, tragó saliva un poco para armarse de valor y abrió sus piernas tímidamente mientras que su mirada viajaba por distintos lados de su habitación para evitar ver el miembro de su novio.

**-Momo-chan, ¿por qué eres tan linda?-**, preguntó Izuku y la chica se avergonzó pero aun así pudo verle directamente a los ojos mientras que pequeñas lagrimillas se encontraban en el borde de los suyos propios.

**-P-Por favor se gentil-**, le pidió ella al chico con cierta suavidad en su voz que sonó más como una súplica.

Él asintió decidido con la cabeza mientras que se acercaba nuevamente y guiaba a su miembro hacia la entrada del lugar importante de su novia que se mordía un dedo ante la expectativa de lo que vendría.

Ella se estremeció al sentir la punta de su pene tocando su entrada y trató de calmarse.

Iba a doler y eso lo sabía, pero confiaba en que eventualmente el placer encubriría el dolor.

**-Izuku-kun, mírame-**, le pidió a su novio con leve suplica en su voz y él obedeció y ambos se miraron a los ojos perdiéndose en el momento.

**-Te amo-**, dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo y luego se juntaron en un beso.

Un beso que sirvió para ahogar el grito de la pelinegra que sintió como el miembro de su amado comenzó a entrar dentro haciéndose paso en su interior.

Ella aferró aún más sus manos alrededor del cuello de él mientras que envolvía sus piernas alrededor de su cadera para evitar que se fuera a alejar.

Él prosiguió adentrándose gentilmente hasta que finalmente llegó a la barrera de la pelinegra que se despegó del beso respirando jadeante mientras que sus ojos húmedos reflejaban el dolor que estaba sintiendo.

**-E-Está bien, p-por favor hazlo-**, le pidió ella sonriendo con dificultad para luego sentir una estocada directa en su interior que atravesó su himen y llegó hasta la entrada de su útero.

Ella aun que se cubrió la boca, el grito de dolor aun así fue sonoro en la habitación.

Dolía, dolía mucho más de lo que esperó.

Sentía el caliente miembro de Izuku palpitar en su interior al haberle quitado ya su virginidad.

Se hicieron uno.

Sus cuerpos se pegan sin escrúpulos y el chico comienza a moverse lentamente al considerar que ella ya se estaba acostumbrando a la sensación.

Ella recurrió a besarle para tratar de contener sus propios quejidos y gemidos ya que el dolor seguía allí cada vez que él lo movía en su interior.

Ambos entrelazaron los dedos de sus manos buscando apoyo en el otro. Izuku fue aumentando la intensidad de sus movimientos y Momo aumentaba por instinto la fuerza en sus piernas para no dejarle salir.

Reanudaron las caricias el uno en el otro, Izuku aumentaba cada vez sus embestidas a causa del atrapante interior de su novia que le estaba volviendo loco.

Ella por su parte aun sentía un poco de dolor, es cierto, pero poco a poco el placer predominaba más y más y la necesidad de más fricción la estaba enloqueciendo.

El miembro de su novio estaba taladrando su interior que se apretaba en consecuencia, se estremecía al sentir como la vara palpitante se hacía más grande en su interior.

Sus pechos comenzaron a sacudirse y la cama comenzaba a rechinar, pero ambos no se detenían y estaban más motivados que antes.

Izuku se agachó para morder ligeramente el cuello de su novia que comenzó a mover ligeramente su cadera para aumentar la intensidad del coito.

Ambos eran jóvenes amantes poseídos por la deseo, el placer ya nublaba sus juicios y lo que más querían era complacerse hasta quedar satisfechos.

Dejaron las barreras y sus cuerpos se fundían en uno. Sus cuerpos sudados brillaban a pesar de la poca iluminación de la habitación. A pesar de no haber alguna atadura, sentía que sus cuerpos se entrelazaban entre si como si hubieran sido hechos para encajar perfectamente.

Dos piezas únicas que solo estarían completas al estar juntas.

Sus lenguas danzaban en sus bocas, sus caderas chocaban en un continuo vaivén en el cual ambos emitían gemidos, respiraciones calientes y decían el nombre del otro con deseo impregnado.

Sus corazones latían con fuerza queriendo estallar y acumulando toda la sangre en sus rostros, regalándose expresiones el uno al otro, expresiones que nadie además de ellos van a ver.

La pelinegra sonríe en éxtasis ante lo placentero que se siente todo, no dejaría por nada del mundo que su novio detuviera sus envestidas sin antes dejar salir su semilla y hacerla llegar al orgasmo final.

Y así siguieron sus movimientos acelerados como caballos de carreras llenos de adrenalina, caricias de arriba y de abajo. Latidos desbocados y respiraciones erráticas mientras ambos se miraban directamente a los ojos.

Ambos eran bailarines de un baile pasional que cautivaría a dioses por la pureza del amor que se profesaban en cada segundo que trascurría.

Ambos ya no podían aguantarlo más, ambos querían correrse y pudieron sentirlo de inmediato.

**-¡Izuku-kun!-**, gritó Momo clavando sus uñas en la espalda de Izuku que aumentó su intensidad, apretó los dientes al sentir el interior de su novia apretarle el miembro y en una última embestida lo dejó salir.

Ambos llegaron al clímax simultáneamente.

Momo al sentir la cálida semilla de su novio se corrió y los jugos de ambos se mezclaron en su interior.

La fuerza los abandonó, caen rendidos al final entre las sabanas para cubrirse con ellas mientras recuperaban el aliento, parecía que habían corrido kilómetros y el tiempo se les había olvidado por completo.

No necesitaban decir nada la verdad, solo tenían que asimilar el hecho de lo que acababan de compartir juntos.

Ambos luego de unos minutos de un cómodo silencio, se giran para verse el uno al otro con un profundo amor que solo ellos dos podían comunicarse.

Momo lo sabía, sabía que ambos ya no tenían necesidad de decir ni una sola palabra más, sus expresiones eran más que suficientes para mostrarle al otro que pensaban lo mismo.

Pero aun así ambos decidieron decirlo.

**-Te amo-**, se dijeron ambos con cariño y miradas afectuosas y luego se juntaron por última vez esa noche en un tierno y casto beso.

Compartieron su primera vez y su aniversario había acabado con broche de oro.

Se quedaron abrazados uno del otro hasta que la pelinegra notó como su querido peliverde se encontraba dormido y respirando con una sonrisa pacifica en su rostro.

Ella sonrió inevitablemente enternecida y se acercó para besar la frente de su chico.

**-Eres muy injusto conmigo, si te duermes no voy a poder evitar verte-**, le dijo ella a él sabiendo que no podía escucharle.

Se acurrucó en el pecho de su novio con una dulce sonrisa en sus labios y poco a poco cedió por el cansancio y se durmió utilizando el pecho de Izuku como almohada.

Esa noche sin duda quedaría grabada en la memoria de Momo como uno de los momentos más significativos que tuvo con su esposo.

Lo que vendría de allí en adelante es todo una aventura que ambos afrontarían unidos.

Ese aniversario solo fue el primero de muchos más.

_***Fin del Quinto Recuerdo***_

* * *

Y eso ha sido todo amigos. Que sepan que yo advertí que tendría contenido sexual, no quiero quejas. Espero que no haya sido pesada la lectura, quería mantener un equilibrio entre lo pasional y lo romántico además de tratar de relatar bien la primera vez de ambos, supongo que es creíble que después de un año hayan llegado a esa etapa, pues hay que recordar que ambos son unos manojos de nervios.

Espero que les haya gustado y si es así comenten en los Reviews qué les ha parecido. Sin nada más que decir me despido hasta la siguiente… Sayonara.


	6. Enlazamos nuestras vidas para afrontar

_**Como un No muerto has vivido, como un Elegido fuiste seleccionado por tus defectos y virtudes, como Cazador te adaptaste al ambiente y como un Héroe serás recordado por tus acciones desinteresadas a lo largo del trayecto.**_

* * *

Muy buenas a todos y les doy la bienvenida a este sexto recuerdo de esta historia. Ahora finalmente llegamos a la boda de estos dos tortolitos, debo avisar de que hay demasiado azúcar en este recuerdo, habrá frases cursis y todo, así que tengan cuidado, yo ya les advertí. No tengo mucho más que decir aparte de eso, solo que responderé a los comentarios y luego comenzamos:

**boons-007:** Muchas gracias por compartir tu opinión, sin duda estos dos dan para mucho materia del cual se puede producir diabetes XD. Espero que te gusten el resto de mis historias, les pongo el mismo empeño que ha esta.

**Jos Jimenez:** Si te soy sincero tengo que reconocer que se me olvidó completamente que ellos dos tenían Quirks XD, en ese momento mi mente estaba tan enfocada en plasmar un genuino y realista momento entre ambos que se me pasó completamente el hecho de que Momo podía crear condones para poder hacer como tú dices, haciendo referencia a su perversión interior o su vergüenza al no querer estudiar su composición, supongo que estaba tan enfocado en plasmar a dos adolescentes teniendo su primera vez que se me olvidó que eran aspirantes a héroes con poderes. Hey amigo, anímate, si te alivia un poco tengo por lo menos 4 historias planeadas de Izuku con Tsuyu, la verdad no me gusta como la muestran a ella calenturienta ya que no exactamente tiene que ser así, no critico pero yo la retrataré lo mejor posible cuando llegue el momento.

**Silverstein Ravenfang:** Me alegra de que te haya gustado, espero que el recuerdo de la boda te gusta de la misma manera.

**AssassinHero:** Ciertamente ya no es Family Friendly, a menos que coloque: "Jhonny, Jhonny" "Si, pa-pá" XD. Dejando eso de lado me alegra que hayas aprendido la valiosa lección de tener preparada insulina y pañuelos para hemorragias, si voy a leer algo por fanfiction siempre tengo ese combo preparado, nunca se sabe XD.

**Aaron Moreno:** Si te digo la verdad, al principio antes del primer capítulo esa era la idea, terminar con Momo frente a la tumba de Izuku en un final emotivo y triste, pero cambie de idea por un motivo… mi corazoncito no aguantaría escribir eso, no te confundas, cuando quiero escribir algo doloroso y trágico lo hago con ganas, pero sabiendo que voy a relatar 7 recuerdos lindos de ambos entonces ya sabía que me iba a encariñar y decidí hacerlo de esta manera, fue débil XD.

**Bucio: **Claro, todas esas parejas se formaron luego de Momo e Izuku. Gracias por tu observación, la verdad no me gustaría arruinar el ambiente que tenía la historia hasta el momento con un lenguaje vulgar que desentone el amor puro de ambos, Por ultimo solo me queda decirte que mi musa me está comenzando a animar a escribir más de Izuku x Kyouka así que espéralo, con Itsuka tengo una historia entera para ella pero vendrá en su momento.

**Cario Regun: **Jejeje, espero no sigas vomitando arcoíris, es peligroso para la salud, te lo digo por experiencia XD.

**JAlexGamer: **Jaja, tienes una gran imaginación para pensar que lo harían en un avión… aunque si lo pienso bien puede que haya ocurrido… ok no XD. Si, ciertamente ellos deben ser inseparables, además es difícil para un hombre no sentir celos de Izuku por tener a tan maravillosa novia y ahora esposa a su lado.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Boku no Hero Academia le pertenecen a su creado Kosei Horikoshi, por lo cual escribo esta historia ficticia sin lucro alguno y solo por diversión.

* * *

_**Recuerdos Memorables**_

_**Recuerdo 6: Enlazamos nuestras vidas para afrontar el futuro**_

Momo estaba nerviosa.

Es normal considerando que ese día ocurriría el acontecimiento más importante de su vida: Su boda.

Al final de ese día ya sería esposa de su amado Izuku.

Parecía que el tiempo se había ido volando en un parpadeo, pues fue hace tres años que ambos se habían graduado de Yuuei, se fueron al extranjero juntos para trabajar en varias agencias y volvieron hace dos años donde finalmente se establecieron en Japón.

Su relación como novios tuvo ciertos percances por factores externos pero ellos los han logrado superar juntos.

Si, recorrieron un duro camino en el cual debían aceptar el hecho de que como héroes cada día podía ser el último en que se vieran, por eso no se retuvieron y se amaron con locura.

No pasó mucho tiempo y al año y medio de graduarse ya Izuku había subido puestos en el top hasta quedar en el número uno, siendo reconocido por el mundo como el nuevo símbolo de la paz.

Bakugou logró llegar al segundo puesto y Todoroki en el tercero, aun ahora a Momo le parece sorprendente que los tres grandes de Yuuei hayan quedado en el top 3 de los mejores héroes.

Y más que nada que fuera su novio el que estaba en la cima, pero eso ya se lo esperaba, ella sabía muy bien que todo el mundo reconocería la valía de su chico.

Ambos vivían juntos desde que se graduaron, en el extranjero ella bien pudo costearse una casa de lujo pero decidió crear una excusa para poder vivir con su novio que inocentemente la aceptó sin sospechar que ella perfectamente pudo vivir por su cuenta.

Básicamente hasta el momento han vivido tres años juntos, un año en el extranjero y dos aquí en Japón, eso para la pelinegra era una experiencia invaluable ya que disfrutó de tener a su chico solo para ella hasta en casa donde tenían la privacidad para quererse sin la presión de los medios.

Claro que fue hasta hace 6 meses que ella llegó de patrullar a la casa y se encontró con un Izuku arrodillado frente a ella mientras que en toda la habitación de la sala habían fotos de ellos dos juntos en sus citas y en sus aniversarios junto con un gran ramo de rosas sobre la mesa.

Ella lloró de alegría y sin poder responder verbalmente se lanzó sobre él para besarle.

Está más que claro que eso era un: "¡Por supuesto!" en respuesta a su proposición.

Luego de ese momento ellos le comunicaron a sus amigos y familia sobre su boda que ambos querían que fuera lo más pronto posible.

Su madre se volvió loca con la noticia y de inmediato dijo que sería ella la que organizaría todo el evento y costearía todos los gastos, algo que Izuku agradeció pero le dijo que él también podría pagar los gastos del evento, pero la señora Yaoyorozu sin duda no cedió en su decisión y el peliverde no tuvo de otra que aceptar.

Sus amigas al enterarse del suceso formaron un gran alboroto y todas comenzaron a ofrecer su ayuda en alguna manera para la boda.

Kyouka se ofreció a tocar junto con su banda en la recepción. Mina, Toru, Tsuyu y Uraraka ayudarían a su madre con las decoraciones y los preparativos, algo más que indicado para Uraraka con su Quirk para alivianar el trabajo de los trabajadores.

Sin duda Momo agradecía profundamente el apoyo de sus amigas en lo que sería un evento tan importante en su vida.

Se enteró de que los chicos por su parte festejaron a Izuku por tres días seguidos por armarse de valor para proponerle matrimonio, hasta Bakugou a su propio modo entre burlas soltaba uno que otro "te habías tardado, nerd", ella sabía que era su propia manera de elogiar a su rival.

Al final luego de 6 meses de preparación finalmente había llegado el día.

Estaba en la gran iglesia que había reservado su madre. Todos los preparativos estaban completamente listos, no había ningún defecto y de eso se aseguró su madre, Mina y Toru que bajo ninguna circunstancia permitirían que su esfuerzo fuera en vano.

Los medios estaban afuera de la iglesia documentando el evento que sin duda fue un gran impacto en las noticias, a los dos días de que la noticia se hiciera pública se formó un alboroto porque el símbolo de la paz Deku y la heroína Creati se iban a casar.

Izuku y ella invitaron a sus amigos y familiares: sus padres, sus amigos de la clase A, también a sus amigos de la case B, también invitaron a sus colegas de sus agencias ya que ambos tenían un gran número de estas repartidas por el país, claro que Izuku tenía varias en el extranjero pero esas estaban fuera de discusión.

Todo estaba preparado y Momo pasaba lista en su mente.

_Invitados: Listo._

_Preparativos: Listo._

_Comida y Entretenimiento para después de la boda: Listo._

_El sacerdote: Listo._

_Cinco unidades de héroes alrededor de la iglesia en caso de algún ataque de villanos: Listo._

_Sistema avanzado de vigilancia: Listo._

_Mantener a la prensa afuera: Listo._

_Padre de la novia que esperaba afuera de la habitación para escoltarla al altar: Listo._

Se escuchó un golpeteo en la puerta detrás de la pelinegra que se observaba al espejo.

**-Apresúrate Momo, ya tu madre dice que está todo listo para empezar-**, le apresuró su padre y ella se puso algo nerviosa.

**-¡Y-Ya voy Papá!-**, le dijo ella a su padre sonriendo nerviosa para ganar algo más de tiempo y luego volver a verse al espejo mientras vestía su traje de novia.

Trató de tranquilizar su mente inhalando y exhalando y continuó con su lista mental.

_Pistola de dardos tranquilizantes por si alguien se levanta para oponerse a su unión con su peliverde: Listo._

_Escopeta recortada por si milagrosamente Toga salió de Tartarus para arruinar la boda: Listo._

_Su apuesto novio que estaba en el altar en esos momentos con un traje negro esperando a que ella apareciera: le gustaba decir que listo y eso le sacó una pequeña sonrisa a Momo._

_Ella: ¡no estaba lista!._

No hay que malentender las cosas, deseaba con cada pizca de su ser el ir a ese altar, decir acepto y reclamar finalmente a Izuku Midoriya como su propiedad así como ella declarar que es de él.

Sencillamente ha soñado cientas de veces con su boda con el peliverde desde que eran novios en Yuuei y por fin estaba sucediendo, ella no podía ser más feliz.

Pero había una pequeña preocupación dentro de su ser en ese momento que no la dejaba estar lista del todo.

Tenía un poco de miedo del cambio que causaría su boda con el amor de su vida.

Lo ama, de eso no debe haber duda, pero aun así ella tenía miedo, miedo de que quizás él vaya a una pelea de la cual nunca vaya a volver y ella se quedé sola, una esposa sin su esposo que había dado su vida para salvar a miles o quizás millones de personas.

Ha tenido esa preocupación desde Yuuei, se intensificó cuando comenzaron a vivir juntos y se hicieron héroes patrullando y combatiendo villanos.

Momo tenía miedo de perderlo.

Si se casaba estaría en el epitome de lo que puede alcanzar una relación amorosa, estaría en el momento más brillante y hermoso de su vida junto al hombre que sería su esposo.

Pero si él no estaba entonces ese brillante momento de su vida se volvería oscuro y desolado.

Desde hace meses ha estado fantaseando con llamarse Momo Midoriya con una sonrisa tonta todas las mañanas frente al espejo esperando ese día.

Pero ahora tenía miedo de que si él no estaba más, entonces no tendría sentido seguir llevando su apellido que solo le recordaría lo miserable que era al perder al amor de su vida.

No quería ser llamada Momo Midoriya si su esposo Izuku no estaba vivo.

De la nada su teléfono vibró un poco sobre el escritorio y ella lo tomó para leer el mensaje.

Se sorprendió un poco al recibir un mensaje del chico que ocupa sus pensamientos.

_**Izuku: Sabes Momo, en estos momentos todos me están mirando, normalmente estaría nervioso pero me siento invencible, creo que es gracias a ti, soy invencible a tu lado, si estoy junto a ti nada me podrá vencer, te amo.**_

Junto con ese mensaje él mandó una foto adjunta donde estaban ambos sonriendo a la cámara. En ese momento estaban en parís por algunos asuntos de trabajo que requería una de las agencias de Izuku y fueron allí en invierno.

En la foto estaban ambos abrigados y abrazados mientras que detrás de ellos se encontraban la torre Eiffel repleta de hermosas luces que daban un hermoso panorama junto con el resto de la ciudad detrás de ellos.

Momo fijó su atención exclusivamente en la expresión de alegría de su pecoso rollo de canela que sonreía enormemente mientras que apoyaba su cabeza sobre la de ella que estaba acurrucada en su pecho.

Ella se cubrió la boca mientras que pequeñas lagrimillas se asomaban por el rabillo de sus ojos.

Momo ahora lo veía y lo tenía claro.

Si, ciertamente como héroes corrían el peligro de morir, de que cualquier día podría ser el último.

Pero nada estaba escrito o decidido.

Momo Yaoyorozu no es de aquellas que creen que el destino es absoluto, ella es de la que actúa para decidir lo que va a suceder.

Está consciente de que su novio es el símbolo de la paz, que diariamente salva vidas sin importar que tan difícil sea logra ser la luz que le da esperanza a las personas.

Si él estaba en ese pedestal que en cualquier momento puede sucumbir, pues sería ella la que se aseguraría de mantenerlo a salvo.

De la misma manera como ha estado haciendo estos tres años, estaría a su lado para combatir hombro con hombro para cuidar su espalda.

Izuku dijo que se sentía invencible al lado de ella, pues entonces Momo se sentía de la misma manera junto a él.

Ambos eran invencibles… juntos.

Momo dejó su teléfono, tomó el ramo de flores, se colocó el velo y se fue a la puerta para abrirla y ver a su padre del otro lado.

**-¿Estás lista, Momo?-**, le preguntó su padre con una sonrisa, dicha pregunta era innecesaria ya que podía ver la seguridad y la alegría en el rostro de su hija.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y sin más entrelazó su brazo con su padre que procedió a escoltarla al lugar donde estaba su amado.

Sí, todo era tan precioso como lo había soñado, no, era mejor.

La hermosa luz fragmentándose por los distintos colores de los ventanales de la iglesia.

Las paredes y el techo de un blanco puro que hacia parecer sagrado el momento.

La familia y amigos de ambos se giraron a verla cuando ella y su padre hicieron aparición mientras que la tonada nupcial ya estaba sonando en el órgano.

Unas pequeñas niñas hijas de Aizawa y Miss Joke caminaban por delante de ella lanzando los pequeños pétalos rosas.

Ella miró al frente, donde estaba el altar para ver al sacerdote, también estaban sus damas de honor que no eran otras que sus amigas que llevaban hermosos vestidos rosados.

Del lado opuesto a ellas estaba Bakugou como el padrino de Izuku con el ceño en calma, por lo menos no parecía enojado ya que ella no le perdonaría el arruinar su boca con su explosiva actitud.

Pero lo más importante para Momo fue ver al joven hombre peliverde vestido de traje que le sonrió con una calidez que despejó completamente sus temores.

Él la ama. Ella lo ama.

Nada más importa.

Ambos podían ser increíbles por separado, pero juntos no había nada que no pudieran hacer.

Llegaron frente a las escaleras donde su padre le soltó y le dedicó una sonrisa paternal con la cual daba por hecho que la dejaría crecer, que la dejaría al cuidado del chico que la protegería y la haría feliz.

Ella le sonrió a su padre y luego subió las escaleras ubicándose en el lugar que le correspondía.

Plantó su mirada en los profundos y hermosos orbes verdes de su prometido que también la miró a ella a pesar de que el velo estuviera de por medio.

Se perdieron en el tiempo mirándose mutuamente, ya las palabras del sacerdote estaban en segundo plano y solo se concentraban en rememorar su historia juntos.

Lo que tuvieron que pasar, lo que experimentaron, lo que sufrieron, lo que festejaron, lo que amaron… ninguno cambiaría nada de eso por nada.

Finalmente llegaron a la parte de los votos matrimoniales y le tocó primero a Momo el decir los suyos.

Izuku levantó el velo de ella para verle al rostro y luego ambos juntaron sus manos afectuosamente.

La pelinegra tomó un poco de aire para luego dedicar su linda y dulce expresión al peliverde al frente suyo.

**-He estado preocupada, preocupada de que amarte tanto pueda llegar a acabar con mi mente, pienso demasiado las cosas y puedo llegar a exagerar cualquier detalle solo si estás involucrado en él, me vas a volver loca, Izuku-**, comenzó diciendo eso un poco divertida y varios rieron un poco mientras que el mencionado se rascaba una mejilla sonriendo apenado.

Ella continuó.

**-Recuerdo bien el interés que tuve en ti desde primer año, como al principio te rompías los huesos y después llegaste a hacer locuras que nadie más haría, luego llegó el día en que pude acercarme a ti esa tarde en la que me ayudaste a limpiar el salón, no cambiaría ese momento por nada ya que me permitió llegar hasta donde estoy parada en este momento-**, dijo ella sonriendo gentilmente viendo a su amado mientras que escuchaba como Toru y Mina sollozaban conmovidas detrás de ella.

**-Mis días contigo sin duda fueron los mejores que he vivido y me alegra pensar que solo es el comienzo de lo que nos espera, por eso quiero decirte que no importa si eres el héroe número uno o el símbolo de la paz, para mí solo eres Izuku Midoriya, mi mejor amigo, mi confidente, mi novio, mi prometido, dentro de unos minutos mi esposo y en el futuro el padre de mis hijos**-, ya en este punto ella pudo ver como Izuku le miraba afectuosamente sin despegar su mirada ni un segundo.

**-Normalmente estaría nerviosa por tanta atención, pero me siento invencible y tengo la seguridad de que es gracias a ti, soy invencible a tu lado, si estamos juntos nada nos podrá detener, Izuku-**, decía ella haciendo uso del lindo mensaje que le mandó él para luego darse la vuelta y Kyouka le dio su anillo de bodas y le guiñó el ojo para darle valor.

Momo se giró nuevamente hacia su prometido para ponerle el anillo en el dedo anular de su mano derecha.

**-Yo el día de hoy, uno mi vida a la tuya, no solo como tu mujer, sino como tu mejor amiga, tu amante y confidente, déjame ser el hombro en el que te apoyes cuando haya problemas, déjame ser la roca en la que descanses, desde este día caminaré junto a ti amándote y siéndote fiel, como la heroína Creati debo decir que lo que más quiero crear es un futuro junto a ti, acepta este anillo como símbolo de nuestro amor y nuestras amistad, te amo Izuku-**, concluía ella sintiendo una inmensa felicidad en su ser mientras que no podía despegar la vista de Izuku que no dejaba de sonreírle de esa manera que la hacía querer llorar de alegría por el momento que estaba viviendo.

Luego el sacerdote le dio el turno a Izuku para dar sus votos matrimoniales.

**-Hay muchas cosas que quisiera decirte Momo, pero ni todo un año bastaría para expresarte todo lo que siento por ti, en clases no pude evitar admirarte y el deseo de conocerte me llevó a escribir de ti en mi libreta, ahora me doy cuenta de que me estaba enamorando de ti pero mi torpeza me impedía verlo-**, decía el chico sonriendo amablemente sacándole una pequeña risita a la pelinegra.

**-No sé dónde estaría hoy de no ser por ti, has estado a mi lado, me has aconsejado, me has apoyado, te has preocupado por mí, sin ti dudo que yo hubiera sido tan feliz como lo estoy en este momento, me complace decir frente a todos estos testigos que eres la heroína que ha traído la alegría a mis días desde que comenzamos nuestra amistad y nuestro amor-**, continuaba él y ya se podía escuchar los sollozos de varios del público, entre ellos la madre de Izuku que estaba siendo tranquilizada por el señor Yagi que estaba a su lado.

Momo tenía una sonrisa temblorosa mientras que sus ojos húmedos amenazaban con empezar a brotar lágrimas de alegría mientras que cada una de las palabras expuestas por Izuku taladraban su ser hasta clavarse profundamente en su corazón.

**-Puedo jurarte aquí y ahora que no habrá ningún mal que yo no pueda derrotar con tal de hacerte feliz, moveré cielo y tierra para demostrarte lo loco que me has vuelto, con cada mañana que me sonríes al despertar, con cada abrazo que puedo compartir contigo, con cada buenas noches que me dices, me has vuelto tu esclavo y trabajaré duro para hacerte tan feliz como yo en este momento que puedo tener la dicha de unir mi vida a la tuya-**, decía Izuku con profundo amor reflejado en su cara transmitiendo una gentileza y calidez que sacudía el mundo de Momo que comenzaba a liberar pequeñas lagrimillas mientras mantenía una sonrisa feliz.

Izuku se giró para recibir el anillo que le dio Bakugou y luego se giró nuevamente hacia Momo que ofreció su mano inmensamente feliz mientras que él se la coloca gentilmente.

**-Desde este momento yo Izuku Midoriya, te tomo como mi mejor amiga para toda la vida, prometo honrarte, animarte y apoyarte durante nuestra vida juntos, prometo que estaré a tu lado en los momentos difíciles para alentarte y mostrarte que juntos podemos lograr mucho más de lo que podemos lograr solos, prometo hacer de ti mi prioridad número uno y que te amaré con toda mi alma así como lo he hecho todos estos años-**, dijo el apuesto joven hombre de pecosas mejillas mientras que contra el protocolo acortaba la distancia que los separaba para posar una mano sobre la mejilla de ella para limpiarle una lagrima de felicidad que ella no podía contener.

**-Por favor acepta este anillo mientras me ofrezco a ti como tu hombre durante este nuevo trayecto que nos queda por recorrer, también tómalo como un juramento de que aunque la muerte nos separe, yo iré a buscarte para volver a estar a tu lado y ver esa sonrisa que me enamoró la primera vez que la vi, quizás yo sea el símbolo de la paz, pero estoy más que complacido con ser el hombre que te haga sonreír, pues tu eres la chica que simboliza mi amor y felicidad, Te amo Momo-**, concluyó el chico en tan bonitas palabras que hasta el sacerdote se limpiaba los ojos con un pañuelo.

Momo se sintió completa en ese preciso momento.

Bien podía morir al día siguiente y no tendría dudas de que en realidad fue feliz.

Pero viviría, viviría para estar junto al hombre gentil y amable que había conquistado completamente su corazón.

Esto es a lo que ella definía como verdadero amor, uno el cual sin planearlo la había hecho más feliz de lo que ella jamás imaginó que sería.

Lo repetiría las veces que fuesen necesarias.

Momo amaba a Izuku Midoriya.

El sacerdote procedió a dar las preguntas finales que darían por sentado sus nuevas vidas de casados.

**-Momo Yaoyorozu, ¿aceptas a Izuku Midoriya como tu esposo para serle fiel en la adversidad y en la prosperidad, en la salud y en la enfermedad, y así, amarlo y respetarlo por el resto de sus vidas?-**, le preguntó el sacerdote a la pelinegra que no dudó ni un segundo para asentir con la cabeza.

**-Sí, acepto-**, respondió ella y pudo observar cómo se suavizaba la expresión de Izuku que bien podía apenas contener la alegría de escucharla a ella decir esas palabras.

**-Izuku Midoriya, ¿aceptas a Momo Yaoyorozu como tu esposa para serle fiel en la adversidad y en la prosperidad, en la salud y en la enfermedad, y así, amarla y respetarla por el resto de sus vidas?-**, le preguntó el sacerdote ahora a Izuku que apretó un poco las manos de Momo que sintió el calor que de ellas provenía, dando una respuesta por si sola.

**-Aceptaré todas las veces posibles-**, respondió el símbolo de la paz nuevamente rompiendo el protocolo enojando un poco al sacerdote y haciendo reír un poco a los espectadores.

Momo por su parte no pudo retener las lágrimas por más que intentara al ver la seguridad en el rostro de su amado que sin duda había terminado por acertarle un ataque crítico directo al corazón.

Fue súper efectivo.

Ella en definitiva lo ama con todo su ser, no podía imaginarse su vida con otro hombre que no fuera el que tiene al frente.

Él es su otra mitad, su media naranja, daba igual la manera en la que lo dijera, solo sabía que para Momo Yaoyorozu solo había un Izuku Midoriya.

Como si un ser superior lo creó justamente para que ella cayera enamorada y quisiera ser suya así como hacerlo suyo.

Sin duda todo este amor y felicidad que ella guardaba en su interior y se estaba desbordando en las lágrimas que brotan de sus ojos eran prueba de su afecto por él.

Sin duda no lo dejaría descansar en la luna de miel, es culpa de él por decir tales cosas que solo la hacen volverse aún más adicta al color verde.

**-Ahora los declaro marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia-**, decía el sacerdote con una pequeña sonrisa mirando a Izuku pero para sorpresa de los presentes fue Momo la que se lanzó sobre el peliverde para juntar sus labios en un afectuoso beso cargado de amor mientras rodeaba su cuello con sus brazos.

Él la sostuvo con delicadeza desde su cintura mientras la besaba y ella tenía una sonrisa en sus labios mientras seguía llorando de alegría.

Ese fue el preciso momento en que ambos unieron sus vidas como marido y mujer y habían finalizado una etapa para dar comienzo a una completamente nueva e inexplorada para ambos.

Momo lo sabía así como él, juntos podían hacer lo imposible posible.

Juntos eran invencibles.

Esos dos inexpertos adolecentes limpiando el salón del aula 2-A habían entrelazado sus vidas en sagrado matrimonio.

Desde ese día ella seria llamada Momo Midoriya por voluntad propia, quería tener el apellido del hombre que era ahora su esposo, el símbolo de la paz para muchos, pero para ella él es Izuku Midoriya, el amor de su vida.

Otro recuerdo memorable se grabó en la mente de ella.

Un nuevo viaje acaba de comenzar.

_***Fin de Sexto Recuerdo***_

* * *

Y eso ha sido todo amigos. Siéndoles sincero está claro que alteré lo que sería el procedimiento normal de una boda, espero que no importe mucho, después de todo lo extraño y lo fuera de lo usual es mejor, ¡viva lo diferente!. Escribiendo este recuerdo tuve que tomarme descansos de 30 minutos y tomar mi dosis de insulina para no entrar en coma, espero que ustedes hayan tomado previsiones para evitar eso. Ahora solo queda el ultimo recuerdo que estará acompañado de un epilogo con la Momo del presente, espérenlo.

Voy a empezar a escribir el siguiente recuerdo desde ahora ya que mañana veré Avengers: EndGame, me voy a morir de emoción no podré escribir luego de verla por estar tan ocupado teniéndola en la mente, asi que mejor prevenir que curar.

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y si es así por favor comenten en los Reviews qué les ha parecido. Sin nada más que decir me despido hasta la siguiente… Sayonara.


	7. Y juntos hicimos nuestro milagro

_**Como un **__**No muerto**__** has vivido, como un **__**Elegido**__** fuiste seleccionado por tus defectos y virtudes, como **__**Cazador**__** te adaptaste al ambiente y como un **__**Héroe**__** serás recordado por tus acciones desinteresadas a lo largo del trayecto.**_

* * *

Muy buenas a todos y les doy la bienvenida a este último recuerdo de esta historia. Agradezco a todos los que se hayan tomado la molestia de leer y especialmente a las personas que comentaron sus opiniones, sencillamente me gusta leer sus comentarios y a pesar de ser una historia corta he logrado ver más de los que creí que tendría. Ya que este es el último recuerdo creo que va a ser el más largo, no diría que mucho pero si un poco más extenso. No tengo mucho más que decir aparte de eso, solo que responderé a los comentarios y luego comenzamos:

**Silverstein Ravenfang:** Jaja, espero que también disfrutes de este recuerdo que es el final.

**AssassinHero**: Jeje, de verdad soy alguien sabio para ir dando importantes lecciones de vida, espero que hayas aprendido la lección de que nunca se está lo suficientemente preparado XD, también ten preparados pañuelos ya que este recuerdo es emotivo. Por cierto me sorprende encontrar a un hermano del Team Nino, sin duda ella es the best waifu seguida de Miku, tengo planeado hacer historias de las quintillizas pero llegarán a su tiempo, hasta una donde Izuku este en el papel de Futarou, sin nada más que decir disfruta de este final.

**JAlexGamer:** Jeje, estoy de acuerdo contigo, ellos dos sin duda fueron muy dulces que pueden llegar a matar, por eso es requerida mucha insulina para ser precavido, y si, ciertamente el final es como dices, ellos dos juntos en un final feliz, aunque ya verás al final.

**Bucio:** La película estuvo increíble siendo ahora mi favorita de Marvel, ten cuidado de los Spoilers para no arruinartela. Gracias de nuevo por tus largos comentarios, me entretengo mucho releyendo varias veces, el motivo por el que puse a Bakugou como padrino es por el hecho de que me es más creíble al ser el rival y amigo de la infancia de Izuku. Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el desarrollo que le he dado a la historia, por favor disfruta de este capitulo que será el "final".

**Cario Regun:** Que bien que sea de tu agrado, entonces supongo que es inevitable que también vomites arcoiris con este final.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Boku no Hero Academia le pertenecen a su creado Kosei Horikoshi, por lo cual escribo esta historia ficticia sin lucro alguno y solo por diversión.

* * *

_**Recuerdos Memorables**_

_**Recuerdo 7: Y juntos hicimos nuestro milagro: Crear una familia juntos**_

Sin duda ella y su esposo han vivido por muchas cosas juntos.

Parecía que fue ayer cuando hace 3 años se habían casado y habían comenzado a vivir como marido y mujer.

Recuerda perfectamente como la gran celebración en la recepción no tuvo ningún inconveniente, solo que ambos estuvieron acaparados por sus amigos y familiares que les felicitaban y les daban diferentes regalos de bodas, innecesarios pero aun así lo agradecieron cortésmente.

Al final ese mismo día se fueron al aeropuerto ya teniendo todo su equipaje preparado para irse de luna de miel.

Estuvieron en dos lugares diferentes, primero estuvieron dos meses en Hawái donde se alojaron en el mejor hotel de la isla con los mejores servicios disponibles para la famosa pareja de héroes de los cuales la noticia de su unión se había propagado rápidamente por el mundo.

No hace falta decir que la pasión y el romance predominaron durante ese lapso de tiempo en el cual ambos querían permanecer juntos y relajarse teniendo como paisaje las aguas tropicales y los bellos atardeceres de películas.

Luego se fueron un mes a un hotel lujoso en Londres ya que Momo quería visitar el lugar con más calma, ya que le había gustado la ciudad antes cuando tuvo que acompañar a Izuku a la gestión de una de sus agencias.

Allí tuvieron más libertad para hacer turismo juntos, fueron a distintos museos, a los lugares más concurridos para turistas, a la noria gigante donde se maravillaron con la vista que tenían en lo alto.

Además llegaron a inscribirse en un evento en el cual ambos lograron hacer el papel de detectives en un caso de homicidio ficticio y ambos lograron resolverlo en conjunto complementando las ideas del otro hasta que ambos al mismo tiempo dedujeron al culpable.

Al finalizar su luna de miel volvieron a Japón donde ambos se mudaron a la casa en la cual vivirían de allí en adelante, pues antes vivían en un apartamento de lujo que Izuku se había comprado desde que ascendió al puesto número uno.

Los Midoriya se compraron una hermosa casa familiar de dos pisos, la verdad muy bonita y de diseño moderno pero no era muy grande ni extravagante en algún sentido.

Tenía la habitación de ambos, tres cuartos más, 3 baños, una sala de estar, comedor, una espaciosa cocina, un bonito jardín y un despejado patio.

Nadie pensaría que en ese lugar vive el símbolo de la paz y la heroína Creati que era la sucesora de la familia Yaoyorozu, pero así lo quisieron ambos.

Una casa humilde y acogedora en la cual pudieran convivir con sus hijos una vez los tuvieran.

Cuando volvieron de su luna de miel y se mudaron a su casa ya habían terminado el papeleo para adoptar a cierta niña.

Al poco tiempo Eri de 12 años se unió a la familia Midoriya como la hija de ambos.

Ella tenía un especial cariño por Izuku que todo el tiempo después de salvarla la ha querido como si de una hija se tratara y antes de casarse él y Momo han conversado la opción de adoptarla.

Momo completamente feliz por la inclusión de la niña la trató con cariño y afecto maternal que le nació por instinto a medida que pasaba el tiempo cuidando de la albina que al mes ya se había integrado perfectamente como una más de la familia.

Esos días sin duda fueron pacíficos y felices para Momo.

Desayunaban como familia, Izuku llevaba a Eri a la escuela en su espalda mientras surcaba el cielo con sus potentes saltos, luego ambos se iban a patrullar y visitaban sus agencias para asegurarse de que todo esté en orden, luego los dos juntos buscaban a su hija a la escuela y todos regresaban como familia para cenar y pasar el tiempo divirtiéndose juntos.

Sin duda fue un fresco y renovador nuevo comienzo para la pareja de casados que ahora tenían a Eri como su hija y sus trabajos como héroes no fueron preocupantes dado que cualquier conflicto lograban solucionarlo para después dejarle el resto a la policía.

Si, sin duda esos días eran la calma antes de la tormenta.

En ese caso la tormenta que los sacudió a ambos fue algo llamado… embarazo.

Si, una palabra aterradora que podría causar escalofríos a muchos adultos que ya habían pasado por esa experiencia.

Fue casi como medio año después de haberse casado con Izuku que Momo comenzó a sentir náuseas, mareos, mucha hambre y distintos síntomas que comenzaron a preocupar mucho a Izuku.

El peliverde le insistía a ella que fuera al hospital pero Momo decía que estaba bien, por lo cual no le quedó de otra al héroe que llevarla cargada al hospital de confianza donde la joven doctora que los conocía personalmente la chequeó.

Ese día Izuku se mantuvo en el pasillo preocupado con Eri a su lado esperando a que Momo saliera de allí y la doctora les dijera qué sucedía.

Allí luego de una hora de espera salió Momo acompañada de la doctora.

La pelinegra sonreía algo nerviosa mirando a su esposo que se acercó preocupado con Eri tomándole de la mano.

**-¿Qué te sucedió, mamá?-**, le preguntó Eri a la pelinegra un poco preocupada conmoviendo un poco a la pelinegra que encontró un poco difícil el responder pero la doctora ya se encargó de eso.

**-Está embarazada-**, respondió la doctora con una gran sonrisa alegre y lo siguiente que se escuchó fue el sonido de algo cayendo duro contra el suelo.

Las tres chicas observaron que el héroe Deku, el símbolo de la paz se había desmayado por la noticia.

**-Izuku-kun-**, dijo Momo que se sintió algo insegura de si a él le gustaría tener al bebé.

Vale que fueran padres de Eri pero era diferente el concebir un hijo ellos mismos, un bebé que tuviera la sangre de ambos.

Pusieron al inconsciente héroe número uno sobre una cama de la habitación y Momo se sentó al lado de él en una silla esperando a que despertara para hablar.

Eri se había ido un rato con la doctora para darles privacidad a ellos dos, sin duda Momo sabía que su hija era perceptiva e inteligente para leer el ambiente.

Lo miró dormir y un poco preocupada colocó una mano sobre la de él para buscar apoyo en esas confiables manos que le han dado valor en el pasado.

Momo se sentía preocupada por lo que él diría.

Ella quería tener ese bebe, era el fruto de su amor con el hombre que ama, no podría ser más feliz al tener la oportunidad de crear vida en base al amor que ambos se profesaban.

Ese bebé seria la prueba física de que Izuku y Momo Midoriya se amaban.

Él se levantó abruptamente sorprendiéndola un poco e Izuku de inmediato se giró a verla sorprendido.

**-¿E-Es cierto?, ¿estás embarazada?-**, preguntó el peliverde sin poder creérselo todavía.

Momo estaba algo nerviosa y asintió con la cabeza.

**-Si-**, respondió ella esperando ver qué opinaba él.

**-¿Desde hace cuánto lo sabes?, ¿Cuántos meses tiene?-**, le preguntó él con aun más intriga en su tono mientras que colocaba sus manos sobre las de su esposa.

**-Lo supe hace dos semanas, lleva 2 meses-**, respondió la heroína Creati sin poder mirar a los ojos a su esposo por miedo a lo que diría, que no quería tener a ese bebé.

Pero ella le escuchó sollozar y preocupada levantó su cabeza y para su sorpresa él estaba llorando, Izuku lloró de alegría y la envolvió en un cariñoso y cálido abrazo en el cual él expresó libremente su felicidad ante la noticia.

**-¡V-Voy a ser padre!, ¡v-vamos a ser padres Momo!, ¡v-vamos a tener un bebé!-**, exclamaba el héroe Deku con felicidad mientras que lágrimas de alegría brotaban de sus ojos.

Ella no pudo evitarlo también lloró, lloraba de alegría de saber que su alma gemela deseaba tanto al bebé como ella, la felicidad la superaba y se desbordaba al saber que ambos tendrían a ese pequeño o pequeña que vivía adentro suyo.

**-¡L-Lo sé Izuku!, ¡v-vamos a ser padres!, ¡tendremos un bebé!-**, respondió Momo en el mismo estado que su esposo mientras seguían abrazados el uno del otro sin querer soltarse.

Ambos estuvieron abrazados tanto tiempo que Eri y la doctora volvieron y la niña albina se juntó al abrazo familiar.

Tanto Izuku como Eri comenzaron a hablarle al vientre de Momo que solo sonreía divertida y enternecida al ver que trataban de comunicarse con el bebé que apenas tenía dos meses y no podría escucharles, pero le gustaba verles así de animados así que les dejó ser.

No duró mucho tiempo para que al día siguiente contactaran a sus amigos y familiares con la gran noticia y el mismo día vinieron sus excompañeros junto con sus padres.

Todos se reunieron en su casa y comenzaron a hacer un gran alboroto por el asunto y se dio un festejo.

Un nuevo integrante de la familia Midoriya estaba en camino.

Ella se sentó en los sofás con sus amigas que le hablaban animadas sobre su embarazo proponiendo ideas para nombres del bebé, los regalos que podrían darle al nacer y lo que le enseñarían como tías a medida que creciera.

Los chicos por su parte rodeaban a Izuku que estaba junto con Eri.

Kirishima y Iida hablaban con la pequeña albina mientras que Shinso y Todoroki estaban comenzando a meterle ideas de paternidad en la cabeza en base a sus propios juicios, cosa que agobió un poco al peliverde que trataba de lo posible de no intimidarse por toda la información que le daban.

Era extraño que ellos dos fueran a darles consejos de paternidad a pesar de que ninguno de ellos era padre, quizás aprovecharon la oportunidad para influenciar a Izuku en su modo de crianza.

Bakugou por su parte estaba más callado de lo usual, pues al parecer por ser un momento tan valioso no podía burlarse de alguna forma de su rival, además el peliverde le había avisado múltiples veces que no dijera groserías en presencia de Eri y luego de alguna que otra batalla a puños se resignó a obedecer.

La madre y el padre de Momo conversaban animadamente con una feliz Inko y su esposo Toshinori sobre lo que harían como abuelos una vez el bebé naciera.

Hablaban de cómo le consentirían y de como esperaban que fuese en apariencia, si los ojos de Izuku o el cabello de ella, si tendría pecas o no, eran pequeños detalles que al fin y al cabo les hacía felices imaginar.

Todo fueron risas y charlas sobre el bebé que estaba en camino.

Por petición de Izuku, de sus padres y de sus amigos ella como la heroína Creati decidió tomarse una licencia medica de sus deberes para no poner al bebé en riesgo, el más satisfecho con este hecho fue su esposo que se sintió aliviado al saber que estaría segura.

A partir de ese momento comenzó la Odisea.

Izuku se volvió aún más atento con ella de lo que era antes.

Se levantaba de primero para hacerle el desayuno y llevárselo a la cama para que no hiciera el esfuerzo de levantarse. Hacia cualquier favor que le pidiera a gran velocidad y se encargó completamente de las tareas de la casa.

Momo agradecía que fuese tan atento y amable pero el bebé nacería dentro de 7 meses, aun ella podía valerse por sí misma y luego de una conversación con él pudo hacer que se calmara un poco, después de todo él era dulce, sí, pero podía llegar a ser asfixiante la manera en la que le cuida.

Eri parecía muy emocionada con su nuevo hermanito o hermanita que venía en camino, entusiasmada con lo lindo que seria y lo que ella podría enseñarle como hermana mayor.

Así fueron pasando los meses para la familia Midoriya que ahora tenían a un bebé en camino creciendo dentro del vientre de Momo.

No está de más decir que Izuku batalló contra los antojos de su esposa, sus repentinos y extremos cambios de humor y su monstruosa hambre.

Con el pasar del tiempo Momo comenzó a comer en mayor cantidad, hasta el punto en que parecía exagerado como su apetito se había duplicado.

Izuku tuvo inconvenientes para poder preparar la cantidad de comida adecuada para satisfacer la insaciable hambre de su esposa.

Una vez él tuvo que cocinar 7 veces el mismo día ya que Momo cada par de horas tenía de nuevo hambre.

Luego estuvo la ocasión en la que quisieron ir al cine como familia pero Momo hizo una escena al ver como varias chicas tenían la mirada puesta sobre SU hombre, menos mal que Eri logró tranquilizarla mientras que Izuku se disculpaba con todos.

También estuvo la ocasión en la que Momo repentinamente explotó sobre un canal de noticias porque una de sus entrevistadoras miraba demasiado a Izuku en una entrevista. Por ello Izuku le pidió amablemente que se tranquilizara y la pelinegra comenzó a llorar pidiendo perdón y después mandó al peliverde a buscarle comida china por un antojo

Momo llegó finalmente a los 8 meses de embarazo y ahora Izuku junto con sus amigos se turnaban para cuidarla en caso de que en cualquier momento entrara en labor.

Charló con sus amigas Kyouka, Mina, Toru, Uraraka, Tsuyu, Itsuka, Saiko, Nejire y Yui.

Comía algunos postres que le preparaban Satou y Aoyama trabajando juntos.

Tokoyami y Shouji le platicaban tranquilamente y la ayudaban en cualquier tarea que pudieran hacer para hacerla sentir cómoda.

Sero, Kaminari y Kirishima se encargaron de hacerla reír contando algunas historias que les sucedieron en sus agencias o como Bakugou terminó explotando algo importante por accidente y por ello comenzó a ocultarlo con miedo de que le descubrieran, a lo cual ellos tomaron fotos para chantajearle un poco.

También venían Todoroki y Shinso para acompañarla, Todoroki decidía ponerse a leer en silencio mientras que Shinso observaba la televisión despreocupado, esto no le importaba a ella que con el ambiente pacifico se mantuvo complacida.

Bakugou solo se sentaba en el sofá a comer mientras veía un canal de luchas, se instalaba como si fuera su propia casa y en varias situaciones ambos terminaban gritándose el uno al otro. El rubio cenizo por su explosiva actitud y Momo por su voluble temperamento producto del embarazo, al final el rubio siempre terminaba perdiendo la pelea.

Mineta… con Mineta lo tuvo que echar a escobazos un par de veces para evitar la atención de enterrarlo 5 metros bajo tierra una vez que él le molestara con algún comentario pervertido.

Sus padres se pasaron varias veces para ver cómo estaba a pesar de que podrían llamarle simplemente, quizás solo querían ver con sus propios ojos lo poco que quedaba para que naciera el bebé.

Inko junto con Toshinori también pasaron a saludar y para pasar el tiempo con Eri que no dejaba de ser su primera nieta y la sacaban a pasear para darle un poco de privacidad a la embarazada.

Momo se sentía feliz de que la pequeña vida que estaba creciendo en su interior fuera a crecer en tal entorno lleno de grandes personas que se preocuparían por él o ella.

Sus abuelos y tíos estarían allí para que creciera adecuadamente, pero sobretodo él o ella tendría a una confiable hermana mayor como Eri y tendría a Izuku y a Momo como sus padres.

Un día le había tocado la visita de Todoroki, Shinso y Bakugou.

Eri estaba a su lado luego de volver de la escuela, ella estaba a su lado sentada en el sofá mientras que con su oído tocaba el vientre de su madre que estaba hinchado por el bebé en su interior.

**-¡Acabo de sentir una patada!-**, dijo Eri emocionada y levantando la cabeza para sonreírle a Momo.

**-Si, al parecer hoy está muy inquieto-**, respondió Momo calmada mientras se sobaba el vientre para tratar de tranquilizar a su bebé.

**-Sigo sin entender porque no quieren saber el género-**, comentó Shinso con sencillez desde un sofá individual mientras cambiaba de canal del televisor.

**-Porque queremos que sea una sorpresa, para nosotros y para todos-**, respondió la pelinegra con tranquilidad con un aura serena y pacífica.

**-¡Te pasaste el canal de luchas!, ¡regrésate idiota!-**, le reclamó Bakugou al pelimorado con enojo.

**-Que ruidoso, baja el volumen de tus gritos Bakugou, vas a molestar a Yaoyorozu-**, dijo Todoroki desde la mesa del comedor mientras tenía su mirada puesta en su libro.

**-Siempre ves las luchas, por lo menos trata de ver películas o algo así, es molesto tener que escucharte gritar cuando alguien pierde-**, le dijo Shinso al rubio cenizo con despreocupación mientras se rasca la nuca.

**-¡Esos cobardes no tienen el valor para seguir!, ¡son unos inútiles!-**, exclamaba enojado el rubio de solo recodar a esos peleles.

Momo se mantuvo tranquila en su lugar, imperturbable hasta que sintió un pulsante dolor en su vientre.

Se sujetó el estómago mientras hacia una mueca de dolor que captó la atención de los presentes.

**-¿Mamá?, ¿estás bien?-**, le preguntó Eri a Momo con preocupación mientras se acercaba a revisarla.

**-E-Estoy bien, solo fue otra patadita-**, respondió Momo forzando una pequeña sonrisa.

**-Dios, no me asustes así, mujer-**, dijo Bakugou sentándose de nuevo en el sofá ya que de la impresión se había levantado.

**-Lo mismo digo, no sé qué haría si de verdad sacaras a ese bebé ahora-**, dijo Shinso relajándose con una pequeña sonrisa de lado.

**-Acabas de levantar una bandera-**, dijo Todoroki cerrando su libro y preparándose para lo que seguramente estaba por ocurrir.

**-¿Ustedes no han pensado en tener hijos?-**, les preguntó Momo a sus amigos para hacer conversación.

**-No, Camie y yo no hemos hablado sobre tener mocosos-**, dijo Bakugou de forma tajante para luego recostar sus pies sobre la mesita al frente suyo.

**-Saiko y yo todavía no estamos seguros de sí esperar un poco más o no-**, respondió esta vez Todoroki con tranquilidad desde su sitio.

**-Quizás, lo he pensado pero es difícil encontrar a la indicada-**, respondió Shinso recostando más su espalda del sofá individual mientras soltaba un suspiro.

**-Pues les recomiendo que lo intenten, después de todo no hay sensación más increíble que!-¡HAAAAAAAA!-**, decía Momo que empezó a gritar de dolor.

**-¡Mamá!-**, exclamó Eri preocupada por su madre mientras que los tres hombres se acercaban alertados.

**-¡¿Qué pasa ahora contigo?!-**, le preguntó el rubio cenizo a la esposa de su rival que se sujetaba el estómago adolorida.

**-O-Oh perdón, ¡es que me gusta gritar sin sentido idiota!, ¡s-se me rompió la fuente!-**, gritó una adolorida y enojada Momo que dejó a todos impactados ante la revelación.

Rápidamente todos reaccionaron en consecuencia como si hubieran practicado para ese momento.

Todoroki y Shinso cargaron a Momo hasta el auto de Bakugou que se puso al volante mientras que en el asiento de copiloto estaba Eri nerviosa haciendo varias llamadas a todos para darles la noticia de que Momo iba camino al hospital para el nacimiento del bebé.

Iban a gran velocidad por las calles como si de una película de acción se tratase.

**-¡Conduces como un maniático!, ¿¡Quieres matarnos!?-**, le gritó Momo al rubio al volante para regañarle.

**-¡Esto no es Initial D, Bakugou!, ¡te juro que no cantaré "Deja Vu" ni "Gas Gas Gas" para ti!-**, le gritó Shinso al conductor idiota que para ser el héroe numero dos no parecía importarle mucho la seguridad de los peatones.

A los minutos llegaron al hospital y de inmediato ingresaron a Momo en una habitación donde la doctora la atendería junto con varias personas del personal médico.

Sin duda Momo recordaba muy bien la para nada normal vista que tenía ella al ver como alrededor de toda la habitación estaban sus amigos y sus padres junto con Inko y Toshinori.

Allí estaban muchos héroes reconocidos, Ingenium, Red Riot, Uravity, el héroe número 3: Shoto, el héroe numero 2: Bakugou, Sugar Man, Earphone Jack y muchos más que iban llegando.

Todos al escuchar la noticia de que el bebé ya iba a nacer dejaron todo lo que estaban haciendo para dirigirse al hospital para apoyar a Momo, aun si dejaron a la mitad su patrullaje y aun llevaban puestos sus trajes de héroes.

Las visitas llegaron a ser tan ruidosas que la doctora y las enfermeras recurrieron a sacarlos a todos de allí para darle espacio a ella, solo dejaron que los padres de ella, e Inko y Toshinori se quedaran.

Momo extendió un poco su mano hacia su hija que la estaban sacando de la habitación. **-E-Eri cariño, llama a tu padre-**, le pidió Momo a su hija haciendo un poco de esfuerzo por aguantar el dolor antes de que las enfermeras les terminaran de sacar a sus amigos del lugar.

Eri de inmediato obedeció y tomó su teléfono para llamar a su padre mientras que ella estaba en el pasillo junto con las demás 40 personas que esperaban a que llegara el padre del bebé que nacería en breve.

_**[Aló Eri, ¿qué sucede?]**_, se escuchó la voz del peliverde del otro lado de la línea.

**-¡P-Papá!, ¡es una emergencia, tienes que venir al hospital rápido!-**, le dijo Eri a Izuku claramente alarmada.

_**[Espera un poco, es que ahora estoy a mitad de un combate y (¡BOOM!) necesito sacar a los civiles antes de que el edificio se caiga]**_, respondía Izuku y Eri sencillamente no podía esperar tanto tiempo, mucho menos su madre.

**-¡E-Está naciendo ya, mi hermanito o hermanita ya está naciendo!, ¡mamá te necesita, está en labor!-**, exclamó alarmada la niña y luego de eso se escuchó como se colgó la llamada repentinamente.

**-¿Qué te dijo, Eri?-**, le preguntó Kyouka a la pequeña niña que se quedó unos segundos viendo su teléfono.

**-La llamada se colgó-**, respondió la albina y luego de eso trascurrieron un par de minutos para que luego el suelo comenzara a temblar.

Todos se sostuvieron de algo pensando que era un terremoto hasta que vieron como una rápida figura en movimiento corría hacia ellos en el pasillo dejando una estela de rayos verdes a su paso.

Ya todos reconocieron quien estaba llegado, lo sorprendente es que haya llegado casi 3 minutos luego de que Eri le llamara.

Izuku se detuvo frente a ellos jadeando un poco por el cansancio mientras que sus ropas de héroe estaban algo chamuscadas y cortadas mientras que detrás de él solo era visible un rastro de polvo y papeles que se había traído en la carrera.

**-¿M-Momo?, ¿d-donde?-**, preguntó él apenas manteniendo su mente en calma para que luego todos señalaran la habitación a la que estaba Momo con su bebé a punto de nacer.

Él no esperó ni un segundo más para meterse dentro de la habitación donde estaba su esposa para apoyarla.

Más tarde Momo se enteraría de la noticia:

"_¡El héroe de la paz Deku logra sacar a 100 personas de un edificio en llamas, derrotar a los villanos y evitar que el edificio colapse en tan solo 2 minutos!"_

También un noticiero dio el reportaje de una secuencia de grabación que grabaron por helicóptero donde perseguían desde el cielo a ese destello de velocidad verde que corría a toda velocidad a travesando la ciudad de punta a punta. Enviaron héroes velocistas a tratar de averiguar quién era el corredor pero no le podían igualar en velocidad y según sus argumentos solo pudieron ver al héroe Deku con una expresión de pánico como si su vida dependiera de correr a su máxima velocidad.

Minutos antes de que Izuku llegara al hospital, Momo se encontraba aguantando el dolor sobre la cama de hospital mientras que la doctora y el personal médico ya habían terminado de acomodar todo el material que necesitaban.

No estaba muy familiarizada con el dolor físico, claro que como heroína se ha expuesto a ataques, lesiones y demás heridas. Su esposo por el otro lado había sufrido lo impensable habiendo experimentado la muerte de cerca en varias ocasiones, él y el dolor estaban tomados de la mano.

Ella le envidiaba un poco por eso en esos momentos ya que se hubiera podido acostumbrar mínimamente al infierno que sería dar luz. Las unidades de dolor que sentía en su interior eran insoportables y sin duda aseguraría que esto haría llorar a cualquier hombre por muy rudo que fuera, este dolor hasta podría hacer llorar a Endeavor y Bakugou.

**-Señora Midoriya, ya podemos empezar-**, le dijo la doctora a la pelinegra que estaba respirando adolorida aguantando las contracciones.

**-¿D-Donde está Izuku?, n-no puedo hacerlo sin él-**, decía Momo necesitando enormemente el apoyo del amor de su vida que todavía no aparecía.

**-No te preocupes, Izuku vendrá, no se perdería este momento por nada del mundo-**, le dijo Inko dándole una gentil sonrisa que fue correspondida por Momo que se sintió más aliviada al escucharle.

Lo necesitaba a su lado, sin él no se sentía con la fuerza suficiente para darle luz a su bebé.

Aguantaría todo el dolor que sea necesario para darle tiempo a su esposo para hacer acto de presencia.

Ese bebé nacería con sus dos padres presentes.

De repente el suelo comenzó a temblar como si de un terremoto se tratara, las enfermeras y los adultos se sostuvieron de algo para no caerse y Toshinori soltó una pequeña risa.

**-Ya llegó-**, dijo el rubio sabiendo que su discípulo era el causante de tal movimiento y luego de eso la puerta de la habitación se abrió abruptamente y de allí entró Izuku que cerró la puerta al entrar para luego correr al lado de Momo.

**-Izuku… si viniste-**, dijo Momo sonriendo a pesar del dolor, el simple hecho de verle allí ya era suficiente como para que quisiera llorar.

**-Juntos somos invencibles, no puedo dejarte sola en esto-**, le dijo Izuku a su amada mientras que tomaba su mano con cariño y se la besaba para darle el apoyo que necesitaba.

**-Vamos a iniciar el parto, todos a excepción del padre salgan al pasillo-**, le dijo la doctora a los padres de ambos héroes que aceptaron y se fueron no sin antes desearles suerte a la pareja y a su futuro nieto o nieta.

**-Bien señora Midoriya, por favor puje-**, le pidió la doctora a la pelinegra que de inmediato comenzó a gritar de dolor.

**-¡AHHHH!-**, gritaba ella ante el dolor tan agónico que estaba sintiendo.

Pensaba que iba a morir en ese momento, que sus cuerdas vocales se desgarrarían y que su interior iba a explotar.

Izuku por su parte trataba de disimular el dolor de soportar el fuerte agarre mortal que tenía Momo sobre su mano mientras daba a luz. Con un agarre de esa magnitud ella podría ahorcar a un oso fácilmente, el peliverde no daba crédito a esto y solo se mantuvo aguantando.

**-¡Cuando esto termine te voy a matar, Izuku!, ¡tú me hiciste esto!-**, le gritó Momo a su esposo con enojo mientras seguía pujando.

El amor y la necesidad se cambiaron por el enojo.

Fue culpa de él que ella estuviera experimentando tanto jodido dolor.

Izuku al ser tan dulce con Momo le era imposible a ella el no querer tener relaciones con él. Además por culpa de que él sería un buen padre, ella decidió no tomar más sus píldoras anticonceptivas y fue cuestión de tiempo para que se embarazara.

Todo es culpa de Izuku.

**-¡Te voy a matar!-**, exclamó ella aumentando la fuerza de su agarre que hizo que el peliverde hiciera una pequeña mueca de dolor.

**-Yo también te quiero, cariño-**, respondió Izuku sonriendo ante las "dulces" palabras de su esposa.

Así fue como ambos estaban dando todo de sí para dar luz al bebé que sería el nuevo integrante de la familia.

Desde afuera en el pasillo los amigos y familiares escuchaban como los gritos de dolor de Momo cedieron de un momento a otro dejándoles unos segundos de preocupación por lo que sucedió.

Pero luego el llanto de un bebé llegó a oídos de todos y Eri fue la primera en saltar emocionada y el resto no tardó mucho en seguirle.

Ese día un nuevo Midoriya había llegado a la familia.

Al pasar un tiempo la doctora abrió la puerta de la habitación para dar su permiso para que entraran a ver al recién nacido.

Momo estaba cansada luego de que todo sucedió.

Se acostó a dormir presa del cansancio pero lo hizo con una pequeña sonrisa en su cara ya que recordaba el beso en la frente que le dio Izuku mientras la felicitaba por haberlo logrado.

Ahora era madre de su propio Bebé.

Ella lentamente fue despertándose de su sueño y se encontró con una de las escenas más conmovedoras y lindas que ha podido ver en toda su vida.

Izuku estaba allí cargando un cobertor blanco en sus brazos, le sonreía dulcemente y le hablaba con afecto como si este pudiera entenderle aunque no fuera así.

Su esposo estaba cargando a su bebé entre sus brazos y le hablaba con tal cariño que sencillamente le era fácil a Momo el volver a enamorarse de ese hombre.

Sus amigos y padres estaban también en la habitación observando al padre peliverde que consentía a su bebé.

Las chicas ya habían tenido tiempo para ver a la pequeña ternurita y enternecerse solo de ver su durmiente rostro.

Los hombres ya felicitaron a Izuku por ser padre y que todo haya resultado bien.

Los padres de ambos también tuvieron su momento para ver al recién nacido y cargarlo para verlo y notar las similitudes que tenía con sus padres.

**-Izuku-,** dijo Momo débilmente con una sonrisa mientras que estaba recostada delas almohadas que la dejaban en un ángulo adecuado para ver a su esposo.

**-Momo, aquí hay alguien que ya quiere conocerte-**, le dijo Izuku a su esposa sonriéndole gentilmente para luego tanto él como Eri acercarse a Momo para darle al bebé en los brazos.

Momo se quedó fascinada y una indescriptible sensación de felicidad y satisfacción llenaba todo su ser al ver frente a sus ojos a la vida que ha estado dentro suyo por nueve meses.

No había palaba para definir lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

Momo Midoriya había dado luz al bebé más lindo del mundo.

Momo se había hecho madre.

**-Es un hermanito, Mamá, es un niño-**, le dijo Eri a su madre que sonrió cálidamente mientras que se grababa la imagen de su hijo en su mente.

Adorable y pacifico mientras dormía plácidamente con sus regordetas y sus ojitos cerrados.

Tenía un poco de cabello rizado negro que se tornaba verde oscuro en las puntas. Tiene pecas en sus mejillas y más tarde verían que tiene los ojos verdes.

Si su cabello fuera más verde que negro entonces sería la viva imagen de Izuku.

**-Es perfecto-**, dijo Momo mientras se le escapaba una lagrima de felicidad.

Izuku se la limpió gentilmente y luego le dio un casto beso en la frente mientras que se arrodillaba para también besar a su hijo, también atrajo a Eri para darle también un beso en la frente y la familia que antes era de tres se quedó viendo al nuevo integrante que dormía ajeno a todo lo que sucedió.

**-¿Cuál será su nombre?-**, le preguntó la madre de Momo a la pareja con una pequeña sonrisa y el resto también mostró interés en eso.

Momo e Izuku se giraron para verse mutuamente mientras se sonreían divertidos.

En caso de que fuera niña ya tenían un nombre planeado desde hace meses.

Hace unas 3 semanas atrás fue que ambos se habían visto un nombre que les gustó a ambos.

Momo miró a ese pequeño entre sus brazos y sonrió maternalmente mientras acariciaba su dormida carita.

Ese pequeño era el fruto de su amor por Izuku.

Ese era su regalo de dios.

Se decidió por nombrarle de una manera adecuada a pesar de que fuera un nombre extranjero.

**-Mathew, se llamará Mathew-**, respondió Momo recordando que este derivaba del nombre Mattahaeus del latín "Regalo de dios".

No hubo quejas en cuanto al nombre por parte de los presentes y en cambió sonrieron al ver a la familia allí reunida en la cama de hospital.

Ese día Mathew Midoriya se había unido a la familia.

Si, Momo recordaba el nacimiento de su primer hijo con mucho amor, tanto como el que una madre puede tener.

Eso sucedió hace más de un año.

La paternidad fue un verdadero reto para ella y para Izuku pero ambos lograron lidiar con ello y sin duda esos días estuvieron llenos de alegría.

Además contaban con el apoyo de sus amigos y padres que pasaban más seguido para saludar al pequeño niño que ya podría abrir sus ojitos y varios estaban encantados con la idea de cuidarle cuando la pareja estuviera ocupada.

Claro que su camino como padres seria para toda la vida pero ninguno de los dos tenían problemas con eso, estaban más que encantados por la manera en la que estaban como familia.

Una familia de cuatro en la cual cada día tanto Izuku como ella aprendían cosas nuevas sobre la paternidad.

Sin duda la felicidad más genuina había llegado a la familia Midoriya.

Pero… al poco tiempo la familia de cuatro se convertiría en una de cinco.

* * *

_***En el Presente***_

Momo se encontraba descansando en la cama de hospital.

Tenía una pequeña sonrisa en su cara mientras tenía los ojos cerrados.

Desde hace un rato ha estado despierta pero decidió permanecer así mientras rememoraba todos los recuerdos importantes que pasó junto al hombre de sus sueños, el amor de su vida, su esposo y mejor amigo.

Quiso recordar los momentos más preciosos que resaltaban sobre el resto por la importancia que tuvieron en la relación entre ellos dos.

Se acercaron, se confesaron, salieron en su primera cita, compartieron su primer beso, experimentaron su primera vez, se casaron y tuvieron a su primer hijo.

Esos eran recuerdos invaluables que nunca abandonarían la ágil mente de Momo que tenía una memoria envidiable.

Ella decidió abrir lentamente los ojos para volver a quedar encantada y grabar otro recuerdo memorable en su mente.

Al frente de ella se encontraba Izuku cargando con un brazo a Mathew de un año con un biberón en su boca mientras que con el otro cargaba cuidadosamente a su pecho a su recién nacida hija llamada Elea que estaba cubierta por un cobertor rosa.

La pequeña se asimilaba a ella en los rasgos faciales, tiene el mismo color de ojos y su cabello era liso, pero de su padre sacó el color verde de su cabello y Elea tenía cierto parecido a su abuela Inko.

Eri de recién cumplidos 15 años que ahora llevaba el uniforme de Yuuei estaba al lado de Izuku viendo a su hermanita recién nacida.

Ahora eran una familia de cinco, Izuku les hablaba a Elea y a Mathew como presentándoles entre ellos y contándoles cosas de héroes mientras que Eri le decía a su padre que todavía no podía entenderle, pero eso no evitó que ella también comenzara a hablarle a su hermanita.

Momo sonrió gentilmente viendo la escena.

Si alguien le preguntaba, ¿eres feliz?, entonces ella respondería lo siguiente.

Claro, después de todo he formado una familia con el amor de mi vida. Si eso no era felicidad entonces no sabía lo que era.

Pero de algo sí que estaba segura, no cambiaría ninguna decisión que ha hecho en su vida ya que todo la ha llevado a ese momento.

Esto que tenía delante de ella no era el final feliz de una historia.

Sino el comienzo feliz de otra nueva que ella y su familia debían afrontar juntos.

Elea Midoriya se unió ese día a su familia.

Su nombre derivado de Eleanor: Brillante.

Su esposo y Eri notaron que ella despertó y le sonrieron ambos en conjunto para comenzar a acercarse a ella.

**-Aquí está la pequeña que ha querido verte, Momo-**, le dijo Izuku a su esposa mientras le pasaba a Elea a sus brazos con delicadeza y él se quedaba cargando a Mathew que seguía con su biberón.

**-Se parece a la abuela Inko pero es tan bonita como tú, Mamá-**, dijo esta vez Eri sonriendo alegre mientras que Momo veía a detalle el dormido rostro de su pequeña hija.

Momo sonrió maternalmente y le dio un casto beso en la frente y luego se giró a ver a su esposo, a su hija mayor y a su hijo varón.

**-Vamos a seguir creando recuerdos juntos, ¿de acuerdo?-**, les dijo Momo sonriendo hermosamente transmitiendo a través de esa sonrisa la felicidad que sentía tanto como mujer como madre.

Izuku le sonrió con cariño y le dio un cariñoso beso en los labios para luego alejarse un poco y colocarle una mano en la mejilla a su querida esposa.

**-Aún nos queda un largo camino que recorrer Momo, esto solo es el comienzo-**, le respondió Izuku y la pelinegra dejó escapar una lágrima para limpiársela enseguida y asentir con la cabeza.

Pues todo era cierto.

Ellos dos comenzaron solos, se fueron uniendo hasta ser inseparables, entrelazaron sus vidas para ser invencibles juntos y expandieron a su familia hasta ser cinco integrantes quienes la conformaban.

Pero esto solo era el comienzo de la historia de ambos, no, era el comienzo de la historia de ellos cinco.

Izuku y Momo Midoriya eran los padres de Elea, Mathew y Eri Midoriya.

A esa familia aun le quedaba un largo trayecto por delante.

Para Momo aún quedaban cientos de recuerdos nuevos que crear.

Y sería mejor empezar desde ahora.

**_ Lo que ese día significó, c__uando abrimos nuestros corazones t__odo el tiempo queríamos estar juntos. __Entonces unimos nuestros labios y__ nuestro amor fusionó el calor de nuestros corazones al volvernos uno. __Enlazamos nuestras vidas para afrontar el futuro y_**_** juntos hicimos nuestro milagro: Crear una familia juntos.**_

_***Fin del Séptimo Recuerdo***_

_**Pero aún quedan muchos nuevos que vivir... ¿fin?**_

* * *

Y eso ha sido todo amigos. De verdad me siento un poco jodido de mi corazoncito por terminar esto en este punto, de verdad me gustaría no ser el autor de la historia para leerla y ponerme a llorar de felicidad al terminarla, no es que diga que me quedó bien, sino que soy muy putamente sensible a escenas tan bonitas. Ahora me siento orgulloso y satisfecho de haber hecho este seguimiento de siete días con esta historia que aquí finaliza, pero la familia Midoriya continuará creando recuerdos juntos.

Quizás… solo quizás si de verdad me siento inspirado, creo que podría hacer una historia siguiendo la vida de los Midoriyas. No desde el punto de vista de Momo sino desde un punto de vista más amplio generalizando a la familia de cinco. No prometo nada pero la idea está allí por si en algún momento me siento inspirado a crearla.

Menos mal que escribí esto antes de ver Avengers: EndGame ya que hace unas horas la vi y... Wow, deben verla, sencillamente es una obligación si son seguidores de las películas de super héroes. El punto es que seguramente no hubiera subido capitulo hoy de no haber sido precavido, así que aquí tuvieron el final de Recuerdos Memorables.

Espero que les haya gustado y si es asa comenten en los Reviews qué les ha parecido. Sin nada más que decir me despido hasta la siguiente… Sayonara.


End file.
